


Отдались от меня

by aintguiltyy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, One-Sided Attraction, Public Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintguiltyy/pseuds/aintguiltyy
Summary: Это нормально, говорит себе Эдди. Всё в полном порядке. Это часть их соглашения, ничего личного. Это он виноват в том, что влюбился в кого-то, с кем согласился на секс без обязательств. Особенно когда этот человек — лучший друг его детства.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fall Away From Me (I Just Can't Take It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114541) by [The_lazy_eye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lazy_eye/pseuds/The_lazy_eye). 



Тело Эдди пробирает судорожной дрожью, и он прогибается в спине, чувствуя, как потные простыни прилипают к его коже в окутавшей комнату жаре. Пальцы одной руки Эдди цепляются за кровать над его головой, пока другие на грани между болью и дискомфортом впиваются в упирающуюся в кровать рядом с его головой руку, и его ноги обвивают талию парня над ним, продолжающего безжалостно вбиваться в податливое тело Эдди.

Всё внутри него сводит приятной истомой, и он не знает, как долго это уже продолжается, но замечает проступившую на лбу Ричи испарину и то, как подрагивают руки парня, удерживающие его над Эдди. Набранный ими темп начинает сбиваться, и он знает, что они оба близко, и узел в его животе стягивается всё крепче с каждым движением их бёдер. 

Эдди слышит, как скрипит под ними кровать, периодически сталкиваясь со стеной. Они всегда такие громкие — если Эдди не срывается на крик, то скрип кровати наверняка эхом разносится по этажу, и его на самом деле удивляет тот факт, что никто ещё не пытался колотить в его дверь, чтобы сказать им заткнуться. Он не дружит ни с кем со своего этажа, поэтому их ничто не останавливает. 

Губы Ричи распахиваются, и он зажмуривается, и на долю секунды Эдди кажется, что парень может кончить первым, но мгновение спустя тот отстраняется и садится обратно на колени, одной рукой впиваясь в бёдра Эдди и насаживая его на свой член, чтобы вновь задать грубый темп. 

Каждый толчок вынуждает его выше сползти по кровати, и свободной рукой Ричи обхватывает его покрытый смазкой член. Смена угла проникновения позволяет Ричи попадать по его простате почти с каждым толчком, и вскоре Эдди прогибается в пояснице, отбрасывая голову на подушки, и достигает оргазма с громким, протяжным стоном. 

Ричи кончает следом парой мгновений спустя, словно дожидался Эдди, прежде чем отпустить себя, и его последний стон выходит намного ниже — скорее, утробный рык, и его толчки сменяются с грубых и глубоких на короткие и беспорядочные. Опуская голову, Ричи пытается отдышаться, и они остаются так на несколько мгновений, чтобы придти в себя и до последней капли насладиться ускользающим удовольствием, прежде чем Ричи выходит из него и завязывает презерватив, лениво выкидывая его в мусорку рядом с кроватью.

Эдди не двигается, даже не может поднять руки и потянуться к салфеткам, или своим боксерам, или вообще чему-либо. Он чувствует себя приятно использованным, пока лёгкая боль расцветает в его теле. 

Раньше Эдди ненавидел чувства, остававшиеся с ним после оргазма — пустоту внутри после того, как Ричи выходил из него, болезненные ощущения во всём теле, липкость кожи, покрытой потом, и спермой, и чем-угодно, что могло испачкать его во время секса. 

Сейчас же он научился любить каждое из этих чувств и даже больше, с каждым месяцем привыкая и даже наслаждаясь тем, что испытывает его тело. 

Однако что Эдди ненавидел всегда и ненавидит до сих пор — то, как быстро Ричи вытирает себя и одевается обратно в свои вещи. Он ненавидит то, что Ричи сразу же начинает вести себя так, словно ничего не произошло, как непринуждённо включает телевизор или открывает учебник. 

Что он ненавидит больше всего, так это то, как Ричи посылает ему ленивую улыбку и «увидимся, Эдс», прежде чем исчезнуть за дверью.

Это нормально, говорит себе Эдди. Всё в полном порядке. Это часть их соглашения, ничего личного. Это он виноват в том, что влюбился в кого-то, с кем согласился на секс без обязательств. Особенно когда этот человек — лучший друг его детства.

Однако в этот раз Ричи не уходит, пусть и надевает свои боксеры и джинсы, оставляя футболку валяться где-то на полу. Несложно понять, что он собирается задержаться у Эдди как минимум на пару минут, если не больше, но посылает ему всю ту же ленивую улыбку, прежде чем бросить в него пару шортов.

— В тебе сегодня нудист проснулся, мой дорогой Эдс? Не пойми неправильно, твоя нагота мне только в радость, но обычно ты намного быстрее пытаешься прикрыться.

— Иди на хер. Не мешай мне насладиться этим. 

Ричи смеётся и усаживается за стол на другом конце комнаты, и Эдди смотрит на то, как он закидывает туда ноги и отклоняется на стуле так, что лишь две ножки балансируют на полу. Падающий из окна свет прекрасно ложится на его кожу, и лицо и грудь парня почти что блестят в лучах заходящего солнца, пока остальное его тело скрыто под покровом тени. 

У Эдди, слишком зачарованного развернувшейся перед ним картиной, уходит долгое мгновение на то, чтобы наконец сдвинуться с места, и в конце концов он вытирает засыхающую на его груди сперму салфетками и затем надевает шорты, при этом не слезая с кровати.

Оборачиваясь, Ричи тихо посмеивается, наблюдая за ним, прежде чем достать телефон — возможно, чтобы полазить в фейсбуке, Эдди не уверен. Не то чтобы это имеет значение. Это не его дело.

Он берёт пульт и включает телевизор, на экране которого сразу начинает идти «Семейная вражда», и Эдди невольно улыбается — это их привычное фоновое шоу, пусть иногда они и присоединяются к играющим в программе семьям. 

Его взгляд вновь падает на Ричи, и тот тоже улыбается, и Эдди позволяет себе мысль о том, что эта улыбка также вызвана шоу, а не сообщением или картинкой, которую он не может видеть. 

Атмосфера в комнате возвращается в привычную, так знакомую им спокойную тишину. Эдди всегда мог расслабиться рядом с Ричи, и ему спокойно рядом с ним. Ничто не мешает им завязать разговор, но в то же время ничего и не принуждает их к этому. Они оба могут заниматься своими делами — Эдди, отстранённо смотрящий телевизор, и Ричи, лазящий в телефоне. 

Такую сторону Ричи не знает никто, кроме него. В любой другой ситуации парень находится в постоянном движении, купаясь во всеобщем внимании и наслаждаясь каждым обращённым на него взглядом, но здесь, с Эдди, позволяет себе расслабиться и быть собой. 

— Бев пригласила нас в бар на этих выходных. Я сказал ей, что в деле. Как насчёт тебя?

Эдди лишь хмыкает в ответ. 

У него достаточно домашней работы, чтобы утонуть в учебниках и докладах с головой, потому что семестр, как и год, подходит к концу, и с каждым днём тестов становится всё больше и больше. 

Он может сказать нет им обоим, и они не будут настаивать, но часть Эдди хочет согласиться. Возможно, его организму нужно расслабиться и отпустить себя, пусть и ненадолго, а возможно, это то, как Ричи сейчас смотрит на него, вынуждает Эдди кивнуть. 

Одна ночь в баре никому не навредит — он проведёт утро субботы, восстанавливаясь от похмелья, а на оставшиеся выходные погрузится в работу. 

Нет вреда, нет вины.

Ричи явно радует его согласие, судя по его довольному хмыку и улыбке, и Эдди возвращает свой взгляд на Стива Харви. Его телефон вибрирует на прикроватной тумбочке, и он даже не сомневается, что это отправленное Ричи в их беседу сообщение об этих выходных. 

Солнце плавно садится за окном, и вскоре единственный свет исходит от экрана телевизора, и Эдди не осознаёт, что уснул, пока не подпрыгивает на кровати с идущей в пустой, погружённой во мрак комнате рекламой и наброшенным на него пледом.


	2. Chapter 2

Атмосфера в клубе и ослепляет, и погружает в почти полный мрак. Под потолком сияют несколько цветных прожекторов, и один из них падает на стоящего за своей стойкой диджея, за спиной которого также расположено несколько ярких, мерцающих прожекторов.

Эдди не видит почти ничего дальше вытянутой руки и поэтому смотрит себе под ноги, запоминая надетую на его друзьях обувь, чтобы не потеряться в толпе.

В его крови слишком мало алкоголя относительно количества заполняющих клуб людей, и Ричи это, кажется, чувствует, потому что почти сразу после их прибытия заказывает Эдди выпить.

Эдди наблюдает за тем, как он обхватывает губами трубочку своего напитка, и чувствует, как начинает приятно тянуть в пояснице, и взгляд Ричи буквально прожигает его насквозь, пока он делает несколько глотков и посылает Эдди невинную улыбку, на которую тот отвечает своей, обнаруживая, что пьёт очень даже крепкий Лонг-Айленд Айс Ти.

Никто, кажется, не обращает на них никакого внимания, потому что Беверли первая несётся на танцпол, и Эдди едва может разглядеть её в переливах света прожекторов, но замечает, как Ричи следом исчезает с его глаз.

Опуская взгляд в пол, он замечает их обувь рядом друг с другом в паре шагов от него, и едва может различить, как рука Беверли обнимает Ричи за предплечье, прежде чем она крутится и спиной прислоняется к его груди.

Переминаясь с ноги на ногу у бара, Эдди наблюдает за ними и не может оторвать взгляда от того, как вместе двигаются их бёдра. Бев поднимает свой напиток в воздух над их головами и всем телом прижимается к обнимающему её со спины Ричи, двигающемуся в унисон с музыкой, и для всех остальных они могут показаться парой, но Эдди знает лучше — и не потому, что Ричи побывал в его постели уже дважды за эту неделю.

Беверли и Ричи близки как брат с сестрой, и их никогда не свяжет ничего большего, пусть в старшей школе они и пытались начать отношения. Всё закончилось так же быстро, как и началось, когда они оба прыснули во время своего первого поцелуя.

Эдди делает большой глоток своего напитка, прежде чем обежать взглядом остальной танцпол — все танцуют так близко друг к другу, словно бушующее море из двигающихся рядом тел. Он знает, что присоединится к ним ближе к полуночи, но пока и не думает торопиться, потому что алкоголь всё ещё не дал в голову.

Музыка пробирает всё его тело изнутри, и в груди Эдди вибрирует каждый раз, когда из громадных колонок вырывается особенно громкий бит. Всё больше и больше людей начинают собираться у бара, чтобы заказать себе выпить, и ему приходится покинуть своё место у барной стойки. Он чувствует чей-то взгляд, останавливаясь у дальней стены, но когда оглядывается на Ричи, то видит, что они с Бев повёрнуты к нему спиной и продолжают невозмутимо танцевать, всё ещё переплетённые друг с другом.

Он видит, как Ричи шепчет что-то Беверли на ухо, и та заливается смехом и откидывает голову ему на плечо.

Внутри Эдди распаляется что-то неприятное, даже гадкое, но он подавляет это чувство и запихивает его в самый дальний ящик. Он не ревнует, потому что у него нет причин и оснований ревновать. Ричи не встречается с Бев и уж точно не встречается с Эдди.

Лёгкое прикосновение к его плечу вырывает его из мыслей, и когда Эдди оборачивается, что замечает остановившегося рядом с ним Чада, одного из своих однокурсников, с которым у них общий класс методов исследования.

— Разве ты не должен работать над своим проектом? — перекрикивает парень музыку, улыбаясь Эдди и держа в руках два напитка.

Эдди достаточно долго прожил на этой планете, чтобы понимать, к чему это ведёт.

— А ты нет? — кричит он поверх музыки в ответ, посылая Чаду застенчивую улыбку и кивая на напитки.

Пожимая плечами, тот протягивает ему один из стаканов, и, потому что он выглядит до абсурда нелепо с двумя напитками в руках, Эдди быстро допивает свой Лонг-Айленд, прежде чем оставить стакан на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности.

Чад тоже делает глоток и кивает в сторону отрывающейся в центре клуба толпы.

Почему бы и нет, думает Эдди. Можно с кем-нибудь и потанцевать.

Он позволяет Чаду отвести себя на танцпол, и вскоре они начинают двигаться вместе, но не так, как танцуют друг с другом Бев и Ричи — сначала они совсем не касаются, стоя лицом друг к другу и держа в руках свои напитки.

Всё начинается плавно, с Эдди, медленно покачивающимся под музыку, и повторяющим за ним Чадом, и со временем он продолжает приближаться к Эдди, словно прощупывает почву, но тот, в общем-то, не против. В голову уже ударила первая волна алкоголя, и вся неуверенность и загоны медленно, но верно покидают его тело, сменяясь лёгким, приятным чувством опьянения. 

Эдди знает, что не пойдёт с этим парнем домой сегодня ночью, но это не помешает ему хорошо провести время.

Где-то между глотками коктейлей и покачивающихся бёдер они оказываются прижаты друг к другу, с руками Чада на бёдрах Эдди, и тот допивает свой напиток и выкидывает стаканчик, обнимая парня за шею и ближе прижимаясь к нему своим телом.

Эдди знает, что дразнит его, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Прожекторы клуба мерцают перед глазами, сливаясь в какофонию ярких цветов, и он едва улавливает играющие песни. Ему всегда нравилось танцевать, но он никогда не мог просто взять и пойти на это сам — ему нужен кто-то вроде Беверли, чтобы вытащить его за шкирку, иначе он засядет в своей комнате с какой-нибудь документалкой с Нетфликса, бесцельно шарясь по социальным сетям.

Руки Чада плавно скользят с талии Эдди вдоль по его телу, и подушечки его пальцев обжигают так, как никогда без воздействия алкоголя, и приятный гул в голове блокирует любые мысли и заостряет эмоции и ощущения. Он понимает, что происходит, только после того, как Чад начинает наклоняться к нему, и разворачивается в его руках, уклоняясь от поцелуя и прижимаясь спиной к его торсу.  
Реклама:

Им всё равно пора было сменить позу.

Парень вновь обнимает его за талию, и Эдди начинает качать бёдрами вместе с песней, чувствуя наполовину вставшую надежду Чада на продолжение ночи, но делая вид, что не замечает.

Отсюда ему открывается прекрасный вид на всё ещё танцующих Беверли и Ричи, и они поменялись местами, и теперь Ричи спиной прижимается к Бев, пока они оба смеются, уже давно позабыв о своих напитках. Эдди наблюдает за тем, как изумительно Ричи двигает своими бёдрами, и есть что-то завораживающее в том, как плавно он перемещается по танцполу.

Эдди хочет, чтобы Ричи танцевал так с ним.

— Хочешь выбраться отсюда? — прорывается сквозь музыку голос Чада ему на ухо.

Как по сигналу, Ричи поднимает взгляд и сразу же замечает Эдди на другом конце танцпола. Огни света между ними проносятся бешеными, мерцающими вспышками, но их зрительный контакт уверенный и непоколебимый. В глазах Ричи мелькают забава и даже заинтересованность, когда он слегка наклоняет голову набок, и Эдди как можно менее заметно указывает на парня за собой, проводя пальцем по шее.

Кивнув, Ричи моментально останавливается и оборачивается, чтобы прошептать что-то Беверли. Не то чтобы ему не нравится Чад, просто сейчас Эдди с большей радостью потанцевал бы с кое-кем другим.

— Прости, Чад, но я сегодня не совсем в том настроении, — перекрикивает он музыку, поворачиваясь к парню с очаровательной, неизменно работающей при отшивании улыбкой на лице.

Эдди не хочет обидеть его, потому что он правда хороший парень.

Тот кивает и натянуто улыбается Эдди в ответ.

— Займёшься тем проектом? 

Эдди смеётся и собирается было ответить, но в следующее мгновение с обоих сторон его окружают Беверли и Ричи, и девушка буквально валится на него так, что ему приходится словить её, чтобы избежать их падения на местами липкий пол.

Теряя равновесие, Эдди врезается в Ричи и затем поворачивается к Чаду, всё ещё наблюдающему за ними со всё той же натянутой улыбкой. Эдди бросает на него последний взгляд, прежде чем обратить всё своё внимание на Бев, губы которой украшает такая широкая и даже кривоватая улыбка, что несложно понять, что девушка выпила уже предостаточно.

Что ж, вечер же должен был когда-то подойти к концу. 

В последний раз оборачиваясь на Ричи, он хочет направиться в сторону выхода, но у него не получается сделать и двух шагов, прежде чем Беверли перестаёт виснуть на нём и Ричи берёт его за руку, утягивая обратно на себя.

— Не переживай, Спагетти. Мы всегда тебя прикроем! — перекрикивает Ричи музыку и поднимает руки в воздух, радостно и неприлично громко восклицая.

Никто не оборачивается на них, но Эдди всё равно становится немного стыдно. Оказывается, всё это было для того, чтобы помочь ему избавиться от Чада, но не то чтобы он жалуется.

Вместо того, чтобы подать голос, он кивает в сторону бара — если вечер ещё не подошёл к концу, то можно и выпить.

Каким-то образом Эдди оказывается зажатым между ними двоими, с Бев сзади и Ричи — спереди. Со стороны наверняка выглядит просто смешно, самый маленький из трёх, зажатый между долговязым гигантом и одной из самых красивых девушек в их университете.

Он чувствует, как маленькие руки ложатся на его талию, побуждая двигаться в такт музыке, и в голове изумительно гудит, пока мир перед глазами не превращается в бесформенные, яркие пятна.

Ричи уходит в полный разгул, свободной от напитка рукой то зарываясь в волосы Эдди, то скользя вдоль его тела, и трение явно не должно быть частью его танца, но вот они здесь. Эдди благодарен за то, что спереди к нему жмётся Ричи, а не Беверли, потому что алкоголь и не самые приличные движения танца сказываются на его теле, и Ричи тоже это замечает, судя по тому, как при любой возможности прижимается к нему своей задницей.

Время перестаёт идти для них, и они танцуют друг с другом, даже не замечая смены песен. В какой-то момент рука Эдди опускается Ричи на бёдра, чтобы удержать его как можно ближе, и парень цепляется на наживку и продолжает тереться об него, и Эдди сходит с ума, теряя последние капли самообладания.

Именно так он это себе и представлял, именно в этом до дрожи в коленках нуждался весь вечер. Эдди даже перестаёт обращать внимание на Беверли, пока она не отстраняется и не говорит о том, что пойдёт танцевать с когда-то успевшим присоединиться к их тройничку парнем — как он вообще его не заметил?

Как только она исчезает из поля их зрения, Ричи оборачивается, грубо хватает его за руку и тащит с танцпола, и Эдди едва успевает за ним на подкашивающихся от алкоголя и ощущений ногах. Дверь туалета громко захлопывается за их спинами, и у него едва ли есть время, чтобы понять, что происходит, как Ричи вжимает его в стену всем своим телом.

Не проходит и мгновения, как губы парня находят его, грязно, судорожно и небрежно, и Эдди чувствует отголосок металлического вкуса на языке, но ему глубоко наплевать — ни кровь, ни состояние ванной комнаты не имеют значения. Если бы он был трезв, то к этому моменту уже врезал бы Ричи прямо по лицу и, возможно, накричал бы на него о том, как чертовски грязно в публичных туалетах. Этот, очевидно, не мыли уже года четыре, и количество заразы на стенах и всевозможные венерические заболевания, которыми они могут заразиться, просто достав свой член в этом месте... 

Ничего из этого не имеет значения. Возможно, Эдди и спохватится утром, но сейчас, в руках Ричи, целуя его, он не думает ни о чём, кроме того, как отчаянно его хочет.

Руки Эдди сами собой зарываются в тёмные кудри, и он тянет за них, вырывая из горла Ричи громкий стон, эхом отдающийся от стен туалета, теряющийся на фоне доносящихся снаружи битов. Они в общественном месте, и им обоим следует вести себя потише, чтобы их не поймали в любой момент, но им всё равно.

Никто из них даже не пытается заткнуть Ричи.

— Блять, Эдс, — стонет парень, переключая внимание на шею Эдди и мгновение спустя на грани между удовольствием и болью прикусывая солоноватую кожу. — То, как ты двигался там... Я не мог свести с тебя глаз. Всего, чего мне хотелось, это наконец прибрать к рукам твою потрясающую задницу.

Эдди не сдерживает всхлипа, не может найти слова, которыми смог бы ответить Ричи. Обычно, он пытается, дерзит в ответ, чтобы завести его до самого предела, но это длится недолго. Эдди ему не соперник. Рот Ричи в постели такой же, как и в обычной жизни, если не хуже.  
Реклама:

Бёдра Эдди подаются ему навстречу, но трение длится недолго — Ричи продолжает скользить губами вдоль его шеи, забираясь руками под футболку Эдди, прежде чем внезапно опуститься на колени и зарыться лицом в исчезающую под ширинкой его джинсов полоску волос.

Поднимая на него последний взгляд, Ричи расстёгивает пуговицу и затем молнию и снимает с Эдди джинсы и боксеры настолько, чтобы освободить от одежды его член.

— Я сделаю тебе так приятно, — бормочет он, своим дыханием опаляя Эдди и посылая мурашки по его накалённой коже. — Приятнее, чем когда-либо смог бы тот парень. Но ты никогда не хотел его, не так ли? 

Ричи подкрепляет свои слова, оставляя мокрый поцелуй на головке его члена и обводя её языком.

— Ты хотел меня. Потому что только я довожу тебя до экстаза, так ведь, Эдс?

Затылок Эдди болезненно врезается в стену, когда парень наконец обхватывает губами его член. Они делают это так давно, что Ричи прекрасно известно, как именно быстро и эффективно довести Эдди до оргазма, и тот чувствует, как он глубже берёт в рот, хмыкая, когда останавливается у основания.

Подаваясь назад, Ричи надавливает языком, намеренно задевая чувствительную уздечку, и уходит не так много времени на то, чтобы Эдди покинули последние осознанные мысли. Он не может себя контролировать — издаваемые им звуки слетают с его губ с абсолютным безразличием к тому, что их могут застукать.

Эдди зарывается пальцами в волосы парня и осторожно толкается бёдрами вперёд, и Ричи расслабляет челюсть и уходит в отрыв, заглатывая его член до самого основания. От Эдди ускользает последний контроль, и узел в животе затягивается всё крепче и крепче с каждым движением головы, когда Ричи находит удобный для них обоих темп.

За грань его, однако, толкает не рот Ричи — это происходит, когда Эдди открывает глаза и опускает свой взгляд, замечая, как свободной рукой Ричи обхватил свой собственный член. Этого взгляда достаточно, и он больше не может сдерживать себя.

Перед глазами темнеет, и Эдди с протяжным стоном без предупреждения кончает прямо в его рот, но Ричи едва давится и сглатывает всё, в последний раз проводя вдоль его члена языком, чтобы растянуть оргазм.

Когда Эдди вновь опускает на него свой взгляд, готовый помочь, то обнаруживает, что Ричи уже оделся, а на полу омерзительно блестит лужица спермы. Ричи не замечает, как он морщится в отвращении, и поднимается на ноги, чтобы помочь и Эдди одеться.

Долгую минуту они остаются, вот так, зажатые в тесном пространстве. Лицо Ричи находится в считанных сантиметрах от его, и Эдди не знает, кружится ли мир перед его глазами из-за минета, или алкоголя, или того, как близко друг к другу они сейчас стоят.

На мгновение ему кажется, что Ричи подастся вперёд и поцелует его — голубые глаза дважды опускаются на губы Эдди, прежде чем они вновь встречаются взглядами. Они так близко, что их носы практически соприкасаются, и Ричи всё ещё вдавливает его в стенку кабинки.

Они никогда не целуются, не после секса. Только до, когда жар накаляется, готовый оглушительно взорваться в предвкушении, горячо, мокро и небрежно. Их поцелуи никогда не медленные и нежные.

Эдди, тем не менее, мечтает об этом. Он смотрит на губы Ричи, когда тот разговаривает, думает о том, как мягко они могли бы ощущаться на его, о том, как у него бы помутнело перед глазами от пропитанного счастьем наслаждения, если бы Ричи исследовал его рот так, словно хотел выпить его до дна, запомнить наизусть, на потом.

Они целовались так лишь один раз, и Эдди смакует воспоминание — это был их самый первый раз, как и первый раз для Эдди. Ричи не торопился, расслабляя и отгоняя любое напряжение и страх из его тела своими трепетными касаниями и губами, медленно, плавно и нежно толкаясь внутрь.

Где-то в середине атмосфера комнаты сменилась с нежной и полной любви на беспорядочную и отчаянную, и после того, как они закончили, Эдди был так поглощён оргазмом, поглощён любовью, что сказал Ричи, что тот испортил его навсегда, что он никогда не будет прежним.

Он запаниковал. Ричи пробудил неизбежный пожар в его теле и тугими верёвками обернулся вокруг его сердца, и Эдди не мог озвучить свои настоящие чувства и потому ответил на совершённое ими предложением попробовать снова, и снова, и снова, спрятал правду за маской нежелания потерять это умопомрачительное удовольствие, которое испытал так впервые. 

Даже отголоски нежности испарились после того раза, и осталось лишь отчаяние, сводящее с ума желание трахнуть и быть трахнутым. Так всё это и зародилось. Так Ричи и Эдди из лучших друзей превратились в друзей с привилегиями.

Они не целуются. Вместо этого Ричи усмехается себе под нос.

— Нам пора возвращаться, проверить, в порядке ли Бев.

Он отстраняется и, открыв дверь, покидает кабинку, и мгновение спустя Эдди следует за ним на подкашивающихся ногах, и туман заполняет его всё ещё кружащуюся голову.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующие пара недель проходят как в тумане. 

Наступает пора экзаменов, и Эдди вступает в свою уже ставшую привычной за два года учёбы в университете рутину — он просыпается, завтракает, идёт на занятия, делает домашнюю работу и ложится спать. Чем больше заданий раздают профессора, там больше он хочет изолировать себя ото всего и всех вокруг. 

Он знает, что справится, знает, что уже проходил через это раньше, но тревога и страх провала никак не хотят отпускать, запирая его в комнате с буквально приклеенными к клавиатуре пальцами, пока Эдди пишет очередное эссе и выполняет домашнее задание.

Единственное, что меняется в этот семестр — Ричи оказывается в нём как минимум дважды в неделю. Это хорошо отвлекает, помогает избавиться от напряжения, накапливающегося в его теле в связи с учёбой.

Однако даже это постепенно начинает терять свой эффект, и стресс перед экзаменами не отпускает ни на мгновение. Эдди не может позволить себе пропустить хоть одно сочинение или тест, не может позволить себе отвлекаться и поэтому игнорирует сообщения.

Он продолжает говорить себе, что отталкивает Ричи из-за учёбы, потому что образование важнее секса, что так и есть, но дело не только в этом и он это знает, знает, в самой глубине души, что отталкивает Ричи, чтобы спасти себя. Нет такого мира, где Ричи полюбит Эдди так, как тот любит его. Ричи знает, на что они согласились, и полагает, что только на это рассчитывают они оба.

Иногда кажется, что чем дольше они спят вместе, тем выше взбирается стена в душе Эдди Каспбрака. Он чувствует, как всё выше и выше возводит крепость вокруг своего сердца. Он хочет чего-то, чего не может получить, и для того, чтобы спастись, отдаляется от человека, который неизбежно разобьёт ему сердце. Он боится встретиться с правдой лицом к лицу и знает, что должен положить этому конец, пока не будет слишком поздно, прежде чем его стена развалится на мелкие обломки и ему придётся разбираться с оставленной ею разрухой.

Эдди слышит, как дважды вибрирует на столе его телефон, и догадывается, кто это — он так давно знает Ричи, что даже это может предсказать.

Беря телефон в руки, он видит сразу два уведомления — одно из сообщений, другое из снапчата. Сначала Эдди открывает первое приложение и быстро читает смс, прежде чем открыть второе и нажать на красный квадратик. 

На экране открывается фотография Ричи — на нём нет футболки, и он стоит перед зеркалом в свисающих запредельно низко с его бёдер серых спортивных штанах. Ближе к правой ноге несложно заметить существенный бугор, и Эдди не может сдержать вспышку пробирающего его до кончиков пальцев жара, скапливающегося в пояснице.

Он раздумывает над тем, не заскринить ли фотографию, но затем вспоминает, что у него нет на это права. Ричи не его. Ему не дозволено сохранять такие его фото. 

Поэтому, Эдди решает насладиться моментом и вбирает жадным взглядом каждую деталь, прежде чем таймер истекает и фотография исчезает в никуда. Стянув с себя футболку, он тоже делает быстрое фото своей груди и того, как прикусил нижнюю губу, прежде чем отправить её Ричи и, на всякий случай, ответить на его сообщение.

Ричи [15:38]: Хочешь повеселиться?

Эдди [15:40]: Смотря что ты предлагаешь.

Следующее несколько минут Эдди проводит, пытаясь сосредоточиться на домашнем задании, которое раньше выполнял, но тщетно, поэтому в конце концов закрывает документ и проверяет свой телефон каждые пару минут на возможно пришедшие в ответ сообщения.

Его снапчат был почти сразу же, но ответа не последовало, даже смайлика.

Он как раз собирается начать наворачивать круги по комнате, когда в дверях появляется Ричи. Его взгляд мутный, обжигающий своей темнотой и чем-то до дикости первобытным, и он переоделся во что-то более приемлемое для улицы, но это не имеет значения — одежда вскоре всё равно окажется на полу.

— Что тебя так взвинтило? — спрашивает Эдди, поворачиваясь к парню в маленькой комнате.

Тот отвечает лишь низким рыком и пересекает комнату в пару широких шагов, чтобы грубо схватить Эдди за волосы и впиться в его губы жадным, небрежным поцелуем.

Между ними идёт борьба за главенство, и Эдди моментально отвечает на поцелуй и толкает Ричи к кровати, пока колени парня не подгибаются, вынуждая усесться на самый край. Отрываясь от его губ, Эдди усаживается к нему на колени и трётся о его уже затвердевший член сквозь свои их одежды, и Ричи гортанно стонет под ним, цепляясь пальцами за его бёдра и толкаясь между его ягодиц.

На долгое мгновение они теряются друг в друге, наслаждаясь изумляющим трением, пока Ричи не пользуется своей хваткой на бёдрах Эдди и не меняет их местами. Тот наблюдает за тем, как Ричи отстраняется и садится на колени, чтобы снять с себя футболку. и не может оторвать взгляда от переливающегося на светлой коже груди света уже начавшего заходить солнца. 

Поднимая руку, Эдди призрачным касанием проводит по ведущей вниз по его животу дорожке тёмных волос, исчезающих под резинкой спортивных штанов, прежде чем приподняться на кровати, вновь впиться в его губы и прервать мгновение.

Лучше не терять себя в нём.

Теперь же это языки, и зубы, и впивающиеся в кожу пальцы, и Эдди каким-то образом теряет свои штаны и оказывается на коленях с Ричи так глубоко в своём горле, как только может заглотить. Тот опирается на рабочий стол, пока Эдди уходит в отрыв, задавая плавный, глубокий темп, и чувствует, как подрагивают бёдра Ричи под его ладонями.

Парень никогда не жаловался на его рот, но Эдди знает, что стал лучше с тех пор, как они начали спать друг с другом, и даже открыл для себя несколько вещей — если он обведёт языком головку члена Ричи, то у того подкосятся ноги, если хмыкнет и втянет щёки, то Ричи откинет голову назад, а если задаст ритм, благодаря которому, он знает, Ричи сможет кончит, то того мелко затрясёт всем телом.

Однако Эдди не собирается доводить его до оргазма вот так, поэтому выпускает член Ричи изо рта и медленно отстраняется, позволяя нити слюны соединить свои припухшие и наверняка уже раскрасневшиеся губы и блестящую от слюны и смазки головку Ричи, поднимая на него взгляд из-под ресниц.

Голубые глаза над ним мутнеют ещё сильней, и Ричи подхватывает его и рывком поднимает на ноги, аккуратно закрывая ноутбук и убирая его на кровать, прежде чем опрокинуть Эдди на стол и надавить ладонью между его лопатками, вынуждая прижаться грудью к дереву, и раздвигает его ноги коленом, прежде чем опуститься на пол между ними.

Эдди бы смутился, если бы не был так возбуждён. Он чувствует себя так уязвимо и обнажённо, лежа на поверхности своего стола, с задницей в воздухе и раздвинутыми в сторону ногами. Он выглядит грязно, чувствует себя грязно.

Никто никогда не вынуждал его чувствовать что-то даже близко похожее на это, ни с кем он не целовался до потери дыхания на заднем сиденье машины, никому он не дрочил в своей спальне ещё в старшей школе. Никто, кроме Ричи Тозиера, не умеет так пользоваться своими руками, и телом, и языком — последним тот сейчас дразнит его между ягодиц, едва ощутимо проводя по напряжённому кольцу мышц.

Эдди чувствует зудящее под кожей предвкушение. Если Ричи и делает что-то, то тщательно и страстно, никогда не вкладывает слишком мало усилий, и это относится и к сексу.

Сначала Эдди сомневался насчёт этого, приводя статистику о санитарии и личной гигиене, но в конце концов поддался Ричи, как и всегда. И впервые, когда он почувствовал прикосновения языка там, где тайно жаждал этого больше всего, то знал, что пути назад уже нет, что это зависимость, полная и безвозвратная. 

Ричи знает, что делает, знал это всегда. Знает, как надавливать, и проводить, и скользить так, чтобы всё Эдди мякло в его руках. Возможно, поэтому он нагнул его над столом — знал, что Эдди понадобится точка опоры, чтобы у него не подкосились ноги.

Внезапно Ричи надавливает сильнее и проводит языком от его входа до самой поясницы, повторяя свои махинации дважды, прежде чем наконец надавить на уже влажное от слюны кольцо мышц и скользнуть внутрь кончиком языка.

С губ Эдди срывается сладкий всхлип, и он утыкается лбом в прохладное дерево, пока вспышки наслаждения фейерверками пробирают его тело. Ричи замирает на долгое мгновение, прежде чем отстраниться и повторить движение языка вновь, медленно растрахивая его и смазывая слюной, стекающей вниз по ягодицам Эдди и его подбородку.

Это не самый аккуратный процесс, но чёрт, если Эдди не наслаждается каждым мгновением, не в силах сдержать задушенных всхлипов, и вскоре его бёдра начинают мелко подрагивать под крепкой хваткой вцепившихся в нежную кожу пальцев Ричи.

Стоит ему начать пытаться насадиться на лицо Ричи в погоне за большим, как тот подключает первый палец, не спеша обводит им вокруг своего языка и наконец проникает внутрь, используя свою слюну как временную смазку. 

В ответ Эдди протяжно стонет и поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Ричи, но не может увидеть почти ничего, кроме покоящихся в кудрях очках с чёрной оправой, покачивающихся с каждым малейшим движением головы, и комбинации зарывающегося в него до костяшки пальца Ричи и поддразнивающего уже отчасти расслабленные мышцы вокруг языка достаточно, чтобы подтолкнуть его ближе к оргазму.

Ричи это, кажется, тоже понимает, потому что может читать его подобно излюбленному роману, и отстраняется, продолжая неспеша трахать Эдди пальцем. Тот чувствует, как открываются полки в столе под ним, и слышит щёлк открывающейся и мгновение спустя закрывающейся баночки.

Исчезая из него лишь на мгновение, Ричи вновь проникает в него всё тем же пальцем, но в этот раз уже при помощи настоящей смазки.

— Блять, Эдс, ты такой узкий.

Голос Ричи заполняет комнату, эхом отдаваясь от стен и сознания Эдди, теряясь в стучащей в его ушах кровати. Он такой надломанный, едва ли громче низкого хрипа в тишине вокруг, прорываясь через пелену удовольствия и привлекая рассеявшееся было внимание Эдди к себе.

Ричи продолжает трахать его пальцем, надавливая на чувствительные стенки.

— Будешь так приятно ощущаться растянутым на моём члене. Ты тоже этого хочешь, так ведь? Хочешь ощутить меня внутри?

Эдди дёргано кивает, не доверяя своему голосу сейчас. Его пальцы цепляются за край стола, когда Ричи добавляет к первому пальцу второй, и это не так больно, как когда они только начали спать друг с другом. Теперь Эдди предвкушает это, купается в ощущении растягивающих его пальцев.

— Скажи мне, Эдди. Мне нужно услышать это от тебя.

С его распахнутых, искусанных губ срывается лишь имя Ричи, протяжно и так тягуче, пока парень продолжает раздвигать свои пальцы, направляя их и сгибая, прежде чем вернуться к изначальному углу.

Ричи молчит, ожидая ответа.

— Я хочу этого, — наконец стонет на выдохе Эдди. — Я хочу этого, пожалуйста.

— Ты мой хороший.

К двум пальцам сразу же добавляется третий, медленно и тщательно растягивая его, и Ричи ускоряет темп только после того, как чувствует, как наконец поддаётся проникновению тело Эдди. Он умышленно сгибает пальцы, надавливая на простату Эдди быстро и грубо, пока того не начинает трясти, с распахнутыми губами, с которых прямо на стол стекает слюна.

Лишь спустя, кажется, целую вечность Ричи поднимается на ноги, и звук расстёгивающейся ширинки и разорванной упаковки презерватива смешивается с тяжёлым, давно сбитым в предвкушении дыханием Эдди.

— Я дам тебе именно то, в чём ты так нуждаешься, малыш, — бормочет Ричи, надевая презерватив и поднося головку своего члена к кольцу его мышц, свободной рукой впиваясь в его бедро. — Заполню тебя до предела. Я выебу тебя так, что ты не сможешь ходить. Боже, Эдди, — он плавно толкается внутрь, — Боже, в тебе так приятно.

Эдди не уверен, что когда-либо сможет привыкнуть к тому, как растягивается и поддаётся Ричи его тело, не уверен, происходит ли это осознанно или так на него влияет сам Ричи. 

Его щека всё ещё прижата к столу, а рот распахнут в беззвучном стоне, и когда Ричи заполняет его до самого конца, то даёт Эдди мгновение на то, чтобы прийти в себя и привыкнуть к ощущениям. Он ждёт, обеими руками цепляясь за ягодицы парня, и его бёдра подрагивают в попытке сдержать себя, и когда Эдди наконец выдавливает из себя задушенное пожалуйста, то Ричи плавно выходит из него, прежде чем вновь толкнуться внутрь и заставить Эдди увидеть звёзды.

Толчки медленные, настороженные, пока Ричи не начинает набирать темп, продолжая хриплым шёпотом говорить о том, как в Эдди жарко и тесно, как он может трахать его днями напролёт и никогда не уставать, как потрясающе он сейчас выглядит, нагнутый над столом в своей же комнате.

Эдди наслаждается каждым словом, наслаждается низким, хриплым голосом Ричи, когда тот возбуждён. Есть что-то неописуемо горячее в том, как Ричи описывает их, продолжая и продолжая, словно у него никогда не закончатся слова.

Эдди же, с другой стороны, совершенно нечего сказать. Единственное, что вырывается из его натянутого горла, это бесстыдные стоны и всхлипы, поднимающиеся сразу на несколько октав каждый раз, когда головка члена Ричи задевает его простату. 

Скапливающиеся на кончиках пальцев удовольствие всё растёт и растёт, и Ричи нагибается над ним, своим весом ещё сильнее вдавливая в поверхность стола, и касается губами его покрытого испариной плеча, ускоряя толчки.

— Ричи, я...

Следующий толчок выходит особенно грубым, и Эдди забывает, как дышать, и теряет последние скопившиеся на языке слова. Его чувства застревают в горле, послевкусием отдаваясь во рту, и он так благодарен за то, что никогда не умел формулировать осознанные предложения во время секса, потому что более чем уверен, что обнажил бы правду сейчас, если бы мог.

Эдди почти что чувствует, как Ричи целует его плечо, сквозь туман отчаянного желания, накрывающего его с головой, и почти что слышит, как Ричи называет его этими приторно-сладкими именами, вбиваясь в Эдди в погоне за оргазмами их обоих. 

Он почти никогда не может уловить их и смаковать мгновение, потому что поцелуи Ричи быстро превращаются в укусы, а ласковые прозвища — в блять.

Не проходит и пары минут, как он опускает руку и обхватывает член Эдди, шепча указания кончить ему на ухо. Это срабатывает, как и всегда, и мгновение спустя Эдди вздрагивает всем телом и кончает на край стола и пол, и Ричи достигает разрядки следом, ещё дважды насаживая уже размякшего в его руках Эдди на свой член, прежде чем тот чувствует, как пульсирует Ричи внутри него, изливаясь в презерватив.

Они остаются так на долгое мгновение — с нависшим над ним Ричи, всё ещё касающимся губами его плеча. Лицо Эдди прижато к дереву, и его пальцы побелели оттого, как сильно он вцепился в край стола.

Эдди чувствует каждый сантиметр кожи, где соприкасаются их с Ричи тела, чувствует его колотящееся сердце своей спиной и обмякнувший внутри него член, чувствует, как двигаются губы парня, прежде чем тот приподнимается и выходит из него.

Всё то же напряжение повисает в комнате, как и в последнее время после того, как они оба достигают оргазма, тягучее, душащее и ощутимое.

— Тебе лучше вытереть это с моего стола, — бормочет Эдди, выпрямляясь и доставая из комода пару шортов.

Ричи также надевает свои штаны, прежде чем встретиться с ним взглядами, и на его губах нет привычной улыбки, но в глазах осталась всё та же мгла.

Эдди смотрит на то, как парень подходит к столу и опускается на колени, чтобы слизать сперму Эдди с дерева.

В его ушах шумит кровь и бешено колотящееся сердце, пока щёки обжигает румянец, и он смотрит на то, как Ричи проводит языком по поверхности стола, собирая всё до последней капли, и его тело реагирует против его же воли, разрываясь между отвращением и возбуждением.

Прежде чем у Эдди получается разобраться в своих чувствах, Ричи вновь предстаёт перед ним и напоказ облизывает губы, улыбаясь своей тозиеровской улыбкой.

— Всё чисто, малыш.

— Что с тобой, блять, не так, Ричи? Ты омерзительный, — огрызается Эдди в ответ и отталкивает его от себя, усаживаясь на кровать.

Ричи смеётся ему вслед и мгновение спустя присаживается рядом.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, не собираясь отвечать на наезд. — В последнее время с учёбой был полный завал, мне надо было выпустить пар. К тому же, я не мог перестать думать о твоей восхитительной попке.

Вновь краснея, Эдди отпихивает Ричи от себя и натянуто смеётся.

— Не скажу, что мне это тоже не понравилось.

Слова выходят напряжённее, чем ему того бы хотелось, но Ричи, кажется, не замечает, откидываясь на кровать с ленивой улыбкой и телефоном в руках.

Мгновение Эдди наблюдает за ним краем глаза, прежде чем открыть свой ноутбук и вернуться за рабочий стол. Его домашнее задание всё ещё не выполнено, но он знает, что никуда не продвинется сегодня. Оно просто открыто, чтобы ему было куда смотреть, кроме Ричи.

Эдди пытается слишком не вдумываться в слова Ричи и в то, как справляться с этим становится всё сложнее. Он не хочет чувствовать всё то, что уже, кажется, поселилось в его груди, не хочет любить Ричи, не хочет хотеть его так.

Однако Эдди также не хочет винить его за это, потому что Ричи ни в чём не виноват. Это было их договорённостью. Вся вина лишь на Эдди.

Он не собирался позволять этому случиться, но также не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить это. Это он обратился к Ричи, сказал ему, что никогда не спал ни с кем и боялся заняться сексом с кем-то, кому не сможет полностью доверять. Это он согласился на предложение Ричи вместо того, чтобы отмахнуться как от шутки, которой оно и являлось. Это он лёг на кровать и снял с себя футболку, тем самым предлагая Ричи последовать за ним. Это он предложил превратить это во что-то постоянное, чтобы удовлетворить свою эгоистичную попытку превратить свои мечты в реальность.

Ричи дарит ему мягкую улыбку, прежде чем исчезнуть за дверью, говоря что-то о встрече с каким-то другом за ужином, на что Эдди хмыкает, пусть и не различает ни слова, слишком погружённый в себя, чтобы сформулировать осознанный ответ, слишком погружённый в себя чтобы вообще оглянуться на Ричи, прежде чем тот закрывает дверь.


	4. Chapter 4

После этого они не спят вместе.

Эдди держится подальше от Ричи, игнорируя сообщения и снапчаты, ходя по кампусу с опущенным взглядом. Он не отталкивает Ричи полностью, но невозможно не заметить, что что-то изменилось. 

Эдди делает всё, чтобы они не оставались наедине. Они вместе проводят время в комнате Беверли, обедают в кафетерии, видятся на занятиях, и если он прищурится и чуть наклонит голову, то может показаться, что ничего и не изменилось вовсе.

Только это не так. Ричи надевает счастливую, непринуждённую маску, но Эдди видит разницу, знает его так давно, что без труда замечает мелкие детали. Улыбка парня достигает его глаз, но как только от него отворачиваются, то её как не бывало, и с каждым днём его смех становится всё громче и громче, а шутки — всё абсурднее и неприличнее. Он буквально умоляет людей посмотреть на него, обратить на него внимание, спросить, какого хера происходит.

Эдди знает, какого хера происходит.

Они не говорят об этом, даже не попытались. Эдди не объяснил свою внезапную отстранённость, а Ричи и не спрашивал. Это бы несомненно давило на атмосферу в комнате, если бы они вообще находились в одной комнате наедине без кого-то, чтобы развеять неловкость, но Эдди делает всё, чтобы этого избежать.

Если бы он был честен с собой, то признал бы, что просто не мог дольше это терпеть, не мог терпеть то, как Ричи исчезал за его дверью, терпеть каждую чёртову причину, каждый чёртов раз, и ни одна из них не заключалась в том, что Ричи хотел его — он был под стрессом, он был зол, ему было скучно. Словно каждый раз Ричи хотел убедиться в том, что Эдди знает, что в этом нет ничего такого, словно считал необходимым напоминать Эдди о том, что между ними нет никаких обязательств. 

Словно он боялся, что у Эдди появятся чувства к нему. Что ж, он опоздал уже на семь лет — этот корабль причалил, загрузился и отправился в плавание уже долгое, долгое время назад.

Однако Эдди Каспбрак не честен. Он всё тот же трус, что и всегда. Он даже не может выдержать открытый конфликт, не может встретиться лицом к лицу со своими решениями, которые привели его именно сюда — на кровать, где он свернулся колачиком под пледом с тихо играющей на ноутбуке Адель.

И блять, возможно он преувеличивает. Возможно, через двадцать лет Эдди будет оглядываться назад, вспоминать этот момент и думать о том, что всё могло бы быть гораздо хуже, чем было на самом деле. Однако сейчас, здесь, в реальном времени это кажется таким большим, что он едва может дышать.

Эдди никогда ещё не встречался ни с чем даже близко похожим на это, ему никогда не разбивали сердце на миллионы мелких осколков, и пусть это точно не в последний раз, первое разбитое сердце всегда несомненно болезненнее всего.

Самое ужасное, тем не менее, во всей этой ситуации то, что разрушил всё он. Ричи не разбил ему сердце, не положил конец их договорённости, не расстался с Эдди, не стал видеться с кем-то другим или поливать его имя оскорбительной, гадкой, обидной грязью. Ричи не сделал ничего, о чём Эдди его не просил. Он согласился трахнуть Эдди и потом продолжил делать это. Он отступил, как только это сделал Эдди. Он всё ещё улыбается, и смеётся, и пишет ему, пусть тот никак и не отвечает.

Ричи всегда был, есть и будет идеальным парнем.

И рядом с его идеальностью есть просто Эдди. 

И Эдди знает, что не заслуживает Ричи ни в одном из смыслов, которые ему повезло испытать за их жизни. Ни как парня, ни как любовника, ни как друга. Будет лучше, если всё это закончится, прежде чем не останется никакого пути назад.

Как бы Эдди того не хотелось, он не может изолировать себя навсегда, пусть с радостью и провёл бы остаток учебного года, запертый в своей комнате, а затем сдал сессию и уехал на всё лето. Возможно, к выпускному году всё вернётся на свои места, и Эдди не будет чувствовать себя так, словно тонет, каждый раз, когда смотрит в эти кристально-голубые глаза.

Однако сегодня у него планы — ничего серьёзного, даже не нужно приодеться. Вся их группа друзей занимает одну из студенческих комнат для отдыха, чтобы провести марафон фильмов Гарри Поттера в попытке расслабиться и отвлечься от стресса. Эдди бы попытался отказаться, но Билл знает, что он уже не то что нагнал, а даже перегнал свою учебную программу, и в мире нет ни единой отмазки, которая бы помешала его друзьям выбить с ноги его дверь и вытащить его оттуда силой.

До назначенного времени встречи остаётся совсем немного, и Эдди неохотно вылезает из кровати и натягивает спортивные штаны, роясь в своём комоде в поисках кофты и останавливая выбор на красной толстовке с логотипом Старшей Школы Дерри, которая хранится у него уже не первый год. 

Он не может перебороть своё настроение, знает, что остальные будут задавать вопросы и лезть в жалкой попытке узнать, всё ли с ним в порядке, но Эдди скорее спрыгнет со скалы, чем расскажет им правду. Он скорее спрыгнет со скалы, чем встретится лицом к лицу со своими собственными дерьмовыми эмоциями и возьмёт на себя ответственность за свои же решения.

Эдди настолько погружается в свои чувства, что не осознаёт, что опаздывает, пока ему не приходит сообщение от Стэна, гласящее «где ты?».

К тому моменту, когда он заходит в студенческий зал, то свет уже не горит, а на экране Хагрид нависает над семьёй Дурслей. Обежав помещение быстрым взглядом, он замечает сидящих на диване Бена и Билла, развалившегося на пуфике Ричи и обёрнутых друг в друге на полу Беверли, Стэна и Майка, и берёт кусок пиццы, здороваясь со всеми, прежде чем усесться на пустующее кресло, улыбаясь в ответ на пару косых, непонимающих взглядов. Он почти что благодарен за то, что опоздал, потому что это заканчивается так же быстро, как и началось, и все вновь возвращают своё внимание к фильму.

Ну, почти что все. Эдди чувствует на себе чей-то взгляд на протяжении всей первой половины фильма и даже оборачивается через плечо, чтобы проверить окна и двери, но не находит там никого. Только после того, как он оглядывает комнату, то замечает, как Ричи резко отворачивается к экрану.

Эдди ёрзает в своём кресле, внезапно чувствуя себя совсем не в своей тарелке. Его кровь будто бы и похолодела, и раскалилась до предела одновременно. Он хочет подняться на ноги и покинуть эту ситуацию, но это вызовет ещё больше вопросов. 

Он ловит взгляды Ричи на себе ещё дважды до финальных титров, и во второй раз парень снова отворачивается, но в третий не сводит с Эдди взгляд, и тот не может разглядеть выражение его лица в полумраке комнаты, но замечает, что брови Ричи нахмурены, а губы сжаты в тонкую полоску.

Ричи первый встаёт, когда заканчивается фильм, и выдаёт мерзкую шутку про мочу, прежде чем исчезнуть в дверях до того, как кто-то его бибикнет. У Эдди почти что падает гора с плеч, и на мгновение дышать становится легче, когда он поднимается и разминает затёкшие ноги. Остальные приветствуют его уже более подобающе и заключают в объятия, прежде чем вставить уже второй по счёту диск и перемотать на начало Тайной Комнаты.

Когда Ричи возвращается, Эдди упорно смотрит вперёд, чувствуя всё тот же прожигающий насквозь взгляд, бурлящий под кожей и вынуждающий ёрзать, двинуться, хоть что-то, чтобы скрыться от него.

Он пытается проигнорировать его, ждёт, пока Ричи пройдёт мимо и усядется в свой пуфик, но этого не происходит. Вместо этого, Эдди чувствует, как откидывается спинка кресла и как оно прогибается, когда Ричи усаживается рядом, и резко поворачивается к парню, улыбающемуся ему так, что Эдди кажется, что он вот-вот либо расплавится изнутри, либо потеряет сознание.

Ричи не теряет времени и усаживается ещё ближе к Эдди, прежде чем тот может выдать какую-нибудь отмазку, чтобы пересесть или уйти, и спиной прислоняется к его боку, сомневаясь долгое мгновение, прежде чем навалиться на Эдди всем своим весом. К тому моменту, когда Ричи наконец устраивается поудобней, то Эдди прижат к подлокотнику кресла и голова парня покоится у него на груди.

Несмотря на бешено колотящееся у него в груди сердце, это намного удобнее, чем Эдди готов признать. Их тела сливаются друг с другом так, будто были созданы для этого, и именно так они делали до того, как Эдди всё усложнил, ещё до того, как они добавили к своей дружбе привилегии — объятия за просмотром фильмов, поездки на машине, ночёвки... Всё это было привычно для них с Ричи, и даже когда тот уселся к нему на кресло, никто не обернулся на них, потому что для посторонних глаз ничего и не изменилось, ничего не выходило за рамки обычного.

Однако Эдди чувствует, как за маской, под его слишком тесной кожей шумит кровь. Они с Ричи не находились так близко друг с другом неделями. Это сбивает его с ритма так, как он не хочет быть сбитым совсем, и его сердце колотится, а кожа пылает везде, где соприкасаются их с Ричи тела.

У Эдди уходит немало сил на то, чтобы успокоить уже начавшее было учащаться дыхание, наступающую паническую атаку от такой близости к Ричи.

Каким-то образом ему удаётся угомонить своё тело и расслабиться, и он позволяет себе раствориться в мягком, удобном кресле. Вес Ричи на нём сменяется с острого осознания на притупленное присутствие, и ему слишком легко поддаться, пусть Эдди и знает, что не следует, знает, что это усложнит это недорасстование для них обоих. 

Ему следует подвинуться, столкнуть Ричи с себя и удалиться как можно дальше, но Эдди не делает ничего. Он этого хочет. Он эгоист и хочет всего, чего знает, что не может получить. Ричи на его коленях и вечно косящиеся на его лицо голубые глаза — это ближе всего к тому комфорту, которого Эдди так хотел с тех пор, как принял решение положить конец их договорённости, так что он позволяет себе это как самый последний эгоист, которым и является.

— Не знал, что ты всё ещё хранишь её, — шепчет Ричи где-то в середине второго фильма.

Он не смотрит на экран, вместо этого наклонив голову, чтобы изучать то, что может увидеть из лица Эдди.

— Ты о чём? 

Эдди даже не вздрагивает, когда подаёт голос, даже не отрывает взгляда от экрана перед ними.

— Моя толстовка. Я забыл, что отдал её тебе. Я не видел её годами и на самом деле думал, что потерял её.

Он чувствует, как Ричи поднимает руку и касается мягкого материала толстовки на его предплечье, и не отвечает, даже не шевелится, напрягаясь всем телом до тех пор, пока Ричи не перестаёт касаться его руки и не возвращает взгляд к Гарри в ванной вместе с Плаксой Миртл.

Эдди осознаёт, что надел его толстовку, только сейчас и не может думать ни о чём другом. Он помнит день, когда забрал её — ему было холодно, и поэтому он вломился в школьный шкафчик Ричи где-то в их выпускном году. Тот лишь рассмеялся и сказал, что Эдди выглядит мило в ней, и его кожа покрылась невольными мурашками от комплимента, согревшего его больше, чем сама толстовка, но он всё равно оставил её себе. Это стало такой существенной частью их первого курса в университете, что Эдди почти что забыл, что она на самом деле принадлежит не ему.

Остаток фильма они смотрят в тишине. Эдди позволяет себе поддаться комфорту, и исходящее от Ричи тепло почти что отравляет, не позволяя оставаться начеку, не позволяя запираться в своей же голове. Годы близкого контакта и крепчайшей дружбы приучили его расслабляться рядом с Ричи.

Эдди настолько погружается в свой собственный мир в своём эгоистичном стремлении к телесному контакту, и теплу, и комфорту, что пропускает вибрацию, эхом отдающуюся по креслу, мимо ушей. К несчастью для него, он всё же не упускает вспышку экрана телефона Ричи, когда тот достаёт его из кармана, чтобы прочитать пришедшее ему сообщение.

И Эдди не собирался смотреть, готов настаивать на этом до конца своих дней, но не может сдержать рефлекторного взгляда вниз, не может не посмотреть на яркий экран и не прочитать там «не спишь?», и не может удержаться оттого, чтобы прочитать сообщения выше последнего.

«Прошлой ночью было весело. Мы можем увидеться снова? Хочу тебя», рассыпанные в белом и голубом цветах переписки, и Эдди даже не может определить, кто отправил сообщение, прежде чем возвращает свой взгляд на фильм.

Не может подавить гадкое чувство, скапливающееся под кожей.

Блять.

После этого Эдди не может сфокусироваться, отчаянно пытается обратить своё внимание на фильм, но не может удержать свой взгляд на экране дольше, чем на пару минут.

Когда фильм подходит к концу, Эдди выжидает достаточное количество времени, прежде чем плавно выскользнуть из-под Ричи, и упоминает туалет, что-то, что не должно привлечь особого внимания.

Стоит только двери закрыться за его спиной, как он проносится по коридору и залетает в общую ванную на этаже, включая ледяную воду и брызгая её себе на лицо. В груди предательски щемит, а на плечи давит так, что Эдди задыхается, и все чувства и эмоции сразу накрывают его с головой. 

Он хочет Ричи, хочет его так сильно, что испортил всё, что у них было. Ему не было достаточно их дружбы, нет, и поэтому он решил трахаться с Ричи каждый второй день долгие месяцы, прежде чем растоптать всю их дружбу, потому что не может придерживаться своих же грёбаных рамок.

Срывая с себя толстовку в отчаянной попытке избавиться от вставшего в горле кома, Эдди вновь наклоняется к раковине и обдаёт горящее лицо ледяной водой. Однако найденное было облегчение длится не так долго, как ему бы того хотелось, потому что когда он поднимает взгляд на зеркало, то замечает в отражении Ричи, сбитого с толку за его спиной.

— Всё нормально?

Голос парня эхом отдаётся от плитки на стенах и полу, разносясь по пустующей, не считая их двоих, ванной.

— Я в порядке, — отвечает Эдди, даже не поворачиваясь к нему, потому что может справиться с отражением, а вот с реальностью... Вряд ли.

— Очевидно, что нет, — давит Ричи.

Эдди хочет сказать ему, что не так, хочет, чтобы Ричи давил на него до тех пор, пока правда не вылезет наружу, чтобы он мог кричать, и плакать, и злиться на Ричи и мир, но в большей степени — на себя.

Ревность опасно близко пляшет на кончике языка, готовая показать своё страшное обличье.

— Возвращайся к фильму, Рич.

— Я никуда не уйду, пока ты не скажешь мне, что происходит.

Ричи отбивается от его жалкой, даже глупой попытки закончить разговор, и Эдди чувствует, как начинает закипать его кровь, как ускользает ситуация из его слабеющей с каждым мгновением хватки.

— Ничего не происходит, — пытается отмахнуться он.

Эдди так хочет устоять на ногах, так хочет положить этому конец, прежде чем станет слишком поздно. Нет ни одного хорошего способа ссориться вот так, но часики тикают всё ближе и ближе к неизбежности.

— Что-то очевидно происходит, иначе ты бы не отталкивал меня вот так!

— Почему бы тебе просто не вернуться к своему перепиху? — огрызается Эдди в ответ истекающим ядом прямо на свежую рану голосом.

И уже слишком поздно, слишком поздно забирать свои слова назад. Он не может притвориться, что не говорил этого. Рана, свежая и кровоточащая — в сердце Эдди, и теперь Ричи впервые видит его настоящего.

Выражение лица парня было бы бесценным, если бы на его месте был кто-то другой, но Эдди не уверен, что сможет перебороть смешанную с шоком боль на лице Ричи.

— Воу, воу, какого, блять, хера, Эдс?

— Не называй меня так, — выплёвывает тот, наконец поворачиваясь к Ричи с пылающим взглядом.

— Так вот в чём дело? 

Голос Ричи пропитывается едва ли не истерикой, и Эдди смотрит на то, как он качает головой и пропускает пальцы сквозь волосы, прежде чем вновь встретиться с ним взглядами, и плечи Ричи трясутся в чём-то отдалённо похожем на смех.

Эдди проводит рукой по лицу, заглушая свой же голос.

— Нет, это...

— С каких пор мы не можем трахаться с другими людьми, м?

— Ричи, хватит.

— Нет, Эдди. С каких? Всё это было твоей идеей, помнишь?

С каждым словом голос Ричи окрашивает опасный тон, и напряжение за каждым вопросом застаёт Эдди врасплох, однако шок не заглушает бурлящую в его венах кровь.

— Поверь, я прекрасно это помню.

— И ты был тем, кто положил этому конец!

— Не положил я ничему конец, — фыркает Эдди, отводя взгляд.

Если вступать в настоящий спор, то он так-то прав, но им обоим известно, что он прячется за формальностями.

— Ой, хватит гнать, Эдди. Ты перестал отвечать на сообщения, перестал разрешать мне приходить, блять, да ты даже больше почти не разговариваешь со мной, — загибает Ричи пальцы, загоняя его в угол.

Он прав, и они оба это знают. Нет смысла спорить, иначе всё станет ещё хуже.

— Ты знал, как важно это было для меня!

Это удар ниже пояса, но Эдди так отчаянно хочет выиграть, хочет выставить Ричи плохим, чтобы выйти из этого хотя бы с жалким остатком достоинства. Логика покинула этот разговор ещё давно, и он полагается лишь на оголённые нервные окончания своих эмоций.

— Нет, я, блять, не знал. Ты никогда не говорил мне, что это было так важно для тебя!

Не думая, Эдди комкает толстовку и швыряет её в Ричи.

— Что ж, так и было! Это был мой первый чёртов раз, Ричи! Ты единственный, с кем я когда-либо спал. Мне казалось, что я значу больше для тебя, чем какой-то сраный перепих!

Он не собирался кричать, но не может сдержать ярости в своём резком, ядовитом голосе. Он так зол, ему так больно, и он так глубоко увяз в яме, которую выкопал для себя сам, что даже не знает, как себя остановить.

— Конечно, ты значишь для меня больше, чем это! Ты мой лучший друг!

— Ага, что ж, это больше не похоже на это, не думаешь?!

Глаза Ричи темнеют, а губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, прежде чем он говорит:

— Я спросил тебя, уверен ли ты, Эдди, и ты сказал, что да. Всё это не на мне.

Воздух вокруг них опустошается так же внезапно, заполняя всё вокруг тишиной, как парой мгновений назад заполнял его крик. Эдди не отвечает, вместо этого удерживая взгляд в ногах, и Ричи тоже не продолжает, не подаёт голос, что нервирует сильнее, чем вся их ссора. 

После, кажется, часов, вечности тишины Эдди наконец слышит его голос, низкий и несомненно пропитанный злостью.

— Если это имеет значение, я не виделся ни с кем другим, пока мы спали вместе.

Он разворачивается и исчезает за дверью так же внезапно, как и появился, направляясь вдоль по коридору к их друзьям.

Если раньше в ванной было тихо, то теперь тишина буквально поглощает изнутри, такая тягучая, что Эдди почти что кажется, что он в ней тонет, и единственный звук, прорывающийся сквозь её густую пелену, это шум крови в его ушах.


	5. Chapter 5

— О Боже, Эдди.

Эдди прогибается в спине, когда хватка на его бёдрах становится крепче, и зарывается лицом в подушку, пряча в ней свои стоны вместе со всё более грубыми и неравномерными толчками. Под его кожей проносятся мелкие заряды тока каждый раз, когда головка члена внутри него попадает по простате, и угол не совсем тот, чтобы это происходило так часто, как ему бы того хотелось, поэтому Эдди качает бёдрами, отчаянно всхлипывая в погоне за таким нужным сейчас наслаждением.

Его кожа плавится, воспламеняясь с каждым мгновением. В комнате так жарко и душно, и по его вискам, спине и животу, где он на коленях приподнимается с кровати, стекают капли пота. 

Если Эдди закроет глаза и позволит себе окончательно потеряться в удовольствии, то почти что сможет представить, что над ним сейчас нависает Ричи.

Между его лопаток надавливает ладонь, пока пальцы второй руки продолжают цепляться за его бёдра, чтобы удержать их как можно выше.

Какой же ты, блять, гибкий, Эдс, это сводит меня с ума.

— Боже, Эдди. В тебе так приятно.

Шлепки кожи о кожу такие громкие, что почти заглушают доносящиеся над ним низкие стоны. Испытываемое сейчас Эдди удовольствие мягкое и отдалённое, попадания члена по его простате слишком редкие, и то, как его заполняет изнутри, не так приятно, как он привык.

С каждым толчком становится всё очевидней, что он не сможет кончить вот так, поэтому Эдди обхватывает свой член, задавая тот же ритм, что и у толчков в его тело.

Он знает, что ему нравится, знает, как провести и где надавить, задевая уздечку и проводя подушечкой большого пальца по головке. Уходит не так много времени на то, чтобы статическое наслаждение начало скапливаться в его пояснице вместе с приближающимся оргазмом, пусть тот и не будет таким напряжённым и всепоглощающим, как, он знает, может испытать его тело.

Эдди чувствует, как напрягается всё его тело, и в последний раз проводит рукой по своему члену, прежде чем кончить.

Чад не отстаёт в погоне за собственным оргазмом и стонет, чувствуя, как Эдди сжимается на его члене, и с последним грубым толчком они оба падают на кровать. Изливаясь в презерватив, Чад отстраняется и перевязывает его, поглаживая спину Эдди и обхватывая его задницу.

Как можно скорее отстраняясь, Эдди чувствует высыхающую на его животе сперму и направляется в ванную Чада, запирая дверь, чтобы вытереться и привести себя в порядок — к чему он точно не был готов, так это к весу парня и его рукам на нём после секса.

Бушующие под его кожей эмоции не очень похожи на стыд или вину, скорее, на отстранённое разочарование. Решение написать Чаду и пересечь территорию всего кампуса было вызвано потребностью в комфорте и неумением принимать правильные, рациональные решения в целом. Он хотел как можно дальше отдалиться от своих чувств к Ричи, и что могло быть лучше, чем загородить себя от них чем-то физическим?

Когда уже одетый в захваченные по пути вещи Эдди выходит из ванной, то Чад тоже одет и развалился на диване в гостиной, мягко улыбаясь ему и хлопая по месту рядом с собой. По словам парня, его соседи не вернутся до позднего вечера, и пусть Эдди ему и верит, но всё равно не может отделаться от тревоги и боязни того, что кто-то ему незнакомый войдёт, пока они будут заниматься чем-нибудь, чем угодно, даже таким невинным, как смотрение телевизора.

Чад, кажется, предчувствовал это, потому что поднимается с дивана и берёт его за руки до того, как Эдди успевает открыть рот.

— Нам не обязательно смотреть что-то, можем заняться всем, чем ты хочешь, — быстро говорит он в чём-то среднем между взволнованностью и жаждой.

— Чад...

— Нет, не уходи. Мы ничего не обязаны делать. Я просто... Я хочу провести с тобой настоящее время, не на парах, или в баре, или в тебе. Я уверен, что ты больше, чем это, Эдди. Пожалуйста.

Эдди смотрит на то, как Чад говорит, прежде чем закрыть глаза и вздохнуть. Голос парня мягкий, и каждое слово истекает искренностью, и Эдди не может не задуматься об этом предложении. 

Эти слова он хочет услышать, но только произносящий их голос не тот, слишком низкий, слишком хриплый... Он скучает по тому, как голос Ричи парил, но врывался в каждую дверь, в каждую комнату. Ричи не оставлял никому выбора, кроме как слушать его, но Чад нежный и мягкий, и его голос бы потерялся в шуме толпы. 

Он теряется для Эдди сейчас.

— Это было классно, Чад, правда. И ты классный! Просто мне не кажется, что я готов к этому сейчас. Я не... — он замолкает и делает глубокий вдох.

Чад, благослови его Господь, кивает, и его глаза не предают тёплой улыбки на его губах — если он принимает всё это близко к сердцу, то определённо мастерски это скрывает.

— Эй, мы не будем делать ничего, чего тебе бы не хотелось, — заверяет Чад, не отпуская руки Эдди. — Нам не обязательно смотреть телевизор или трахаться... Но я хочу стать твоим другом, если ты тоже этого хочешь.

Эдди лишь кивает, не может заставить себя произнести что-либо ещё вслух. Не здесь он хочет находиться, и они оба это знают.

Заключая его в короткое объятие, Чад на мгновение опускает подбородок ему на макушку, прежде чем отстраниться и проводить его до двери.

— И Эдди? — окликает его парень в последний раз. — Просто чтобы ты знал, секс со мной не поможет тебе забыть его, кто бы он ни был.

Эдди не оборачивается, даже не замирает после слов Чада, лишь кивая в надежде, что тот увидел наклон его головы. В глубине души он понимал, что секс с кем-то другим правда ничего не исправит, но Боже, как же он на это надеялся... Возможно, это бы показало Эдди, открыло ему глаза на то, что Ричи — не тот, кем он выстроил его в своих голове и сердце.

Но это не так. Он Ричи, блять, Тозиер. Тот же Ричи Тозиер, который спал в больничном кресле после того, как Эдди сломал руку, когда им было по двенадцать. Тот же Ричи Тозиер, с которым он бесконечными часами смотрел дерьмовые фильмы по ночам. Тот же Ричи Тозиер, без труда умудрявшийся вынудить Эдди прыснуть молоком из носа на обеде в столовой.

Эдди влюблён в Ричи уже который год, так долго, что даже не помнит, когда его чувства из платонических переросли во всепоглощающие. Дело никогда не было в сексе, а в Ричи и всём том, чем он является.

Однако теперь всё это позади, и виноват в этом лишь один человек. Не Ричи был его неизбежным падением, а он сам, и теперь Эдди вынужден разбираться с беспорядком, который сам же и натворил. 

Самое ужасное — это даже не его разбитое сердце, а чувство одиночества, накрывшее его с головой после того, как Ричи пропал с радаров. Эдди мог бы жить без отношений с ним, уже прожил так большую часть своей жизни, но не может справиться с оглушающей, гулкой пустотой, которую Ричи оставил после себя.

Ему нужно встретиться лицом к лицу с последствиями принятых им решений, и потерять Ричи — самое худшее, что случалось в его жизни.

Несмотря на всё это, несмотря на понимание, что Ричи — это всё то, что ему нужно, Эдди всё равно обнаруживает себя в комнате у Чада.

Это почти что успокаивает, осознание, что его кто-то хочет. Чад считает его привлекательным и желанным, говорил об этом уже не раз. Эдди милый, и умный, и красивый, и доставляет ему удовольствие. Именно это Эдди хочет услышать, и каждый раз, когда Чад произносит эти слова, этого почти что достаточно, чтобы рана в его груди зажила, совсем чуть-чуть.

Это успокаивает, думает Эдди, когда тебя желают вместо того, чтобы пользоваться тобой.

— Привет, милашка! — приветствует его Чад, когда он заходит в его комнату, и пусть он и не в гостиной, но всё равно догадывается, что это Эдди. — Как там твоё эссе?

Эдди улыбается себе под нос, прежде чем ответить.

— Привет, Чад. Мне кажется, что оно скоро меня в могилу сведёт.

— Блять, меня тоже, — отвечает парень, выходя из своей комнаты и драматично плюхаясь на диван. — Думаю, нам обоим нужно от него отвлечься.

— Да уж, ты, наверное, прав, — смеётся Эдди, усаживаясь рядом с ним.

Его смех искренний, и это приятно. Пустота в его груди никуда не исчезла, но ему не так одиноко, когда он здесь.

— Что предлагаешь, красавчик? — спрашивает Чад, ухмыляясь.

Очевидно, что у него на уме уже есть предложение, потому что как только Эдди опускается на диван, то Чад нависает над ним, вновь вырывая из парня смех, на этот раз задушенный и тихий, когда губы накрывают его шею, нежно и неторопливо, спускаясь всё ниже, к ключицам.

Эдди не может отогнать лезущее в его голову сравнение. Секс с Чадом отличается от секса с Ричи — первый до неприличия нежный, и его поцелуи не обжигают шею Эдди так, как обжигали губы Ричи, оставляя за собой пылающие алым метки. Его пальцы не оставляют следы на бёдрах Эдди, как это делали пальцы Ричи. Чад не контролирует его движения, не вжимает его в матрас и не трахает до потери пульса. 

Зачастую Эдди оказывается сверху, двигаясь на члене парня в погоде за оргазмом с любым угодным ему темпом. В такие моменты его сознание с лёгкостью ускользает, будь то предстоящая контрольная или что приготовить на ужин.

Секс с Чадом неплохой, правда. Просто этого... недостаточно.

— Я не знаю, — отвечает Эдди, отстраняясь от зубов парня на своей коже.

Однако это, кажется, только раззадоривает Чада, потому что он прикусывает ключицу Эдди и проводит зубами по чувствительной коже, прежде чем впиться в его губы.

Эдди моментально расслабляется в поцелуй, начинающийся плавно и мягко, прежде чем наконец углубиться. Он открывает рот, когда чувствует, как Чад проводит языком по его нижней губе, и вскоре оказывается уложенным на диван вместе с нависающим над ним парнем.

И обычно Эдди кажется, что находиться под Чадом приятно, обычно он наслаждается весом Чада над ним и тем, как руки парня упираются по обе стороны от его лица, однако сейчас это скорее загоняет в угол, давит, напоминая тюрьму.

Эдди чувствует копошащийся на задворках сознания призрак уже давно отступившей астмы и разрывает поцелуй, делая два глубоких вдоха, прежде чем упереться ладонями в грудь Чада и мягко оттолкнуть его от себя.

Тот, слава Богу, понимает, что от него требуется, и отстраняется, вновь усаживаясь на диван.

— Вау, эй, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Чад, бездыханно и даже испуганно.

Долгое мгновение кажется, что он вот-вот потянется к Эдди, но в последнюю секунду останавливает себя.

— Да, — на выдохе шепчет тот и ещё раз глубоко вдыхает через нос, прежде чем принять сидячее положение. — Да, я в порядке. Чёрт, прости за это.

Сначала Чад ничего не отвечает, настороженно наблюдая за Эдди, прежде чем подать голос через, кажется, целую вечность:

— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю, да?

Эдди кивает и возвращает на него свой взгляд. Это несправедливо. Чад — хороший парень, был бы просто идеальным вариантом для Эдди, если бы тот не был так влюблён в человека, который никогда не ответит ему взаимностью.

— Мы больше не можем видеться, — выдаёт он, и слова выходят скорее машинально.

Выражение лица Чада моментально пропитывается чем-то похожим на эмоции во время расставания, только вот они не расстаются, так как изначально не состояли ни в каких особых отношениях. Просто два парня, занимающиеся сексом, что именно, кстати, связывало и Эдди с Ричи.

Внезапно Эдди чувствует себя как последний подонок.

— Прости, мне правда жаль. Просто... Блять, я же вижу, что для тебя это серьёзнее и важнее, чем для меня. Это нечестно по отношению к тебе. Я тупо вожу тебя за нос.

Чад приходит в себя так же быстро и поднимает свою челюсть с пола, прежде чем покачать головой.

— Я просто надеялся, что ты ещё не осознал своих чувств.

— Дело не в тебе, обещаю, — продолжает Эдди, и Чад вздрагивает от просто ужасного выбора слов. — Я клянусь! Дело во мне. Я всё ещё не отпустил своего бывшего, и втягивать в это тебя было очень дерьмовым решением.

Он дожидается ответа Чада, хотя бы чего-то, что бы означало, что тот его понял, но Чад молчит, и повисшая между ними атмосфера давит всё больше с каждым мгновением тишины.

— Секс с тобой не поможет мне забыть его.

Прыснув, Чад откидывает голову и усмехается.

— Чёрт, используешь мои же слова против меня, Каспбрак!

Улыбка вновь возвращается на его губы, болезненная и немного натянутая, но реальная, и Эдди с облегчением выдыхает.

Улыбка парня заражает, и Эдди от едва сдерживаемых слёз в два шага переходит к истерическому смеху, и Чад тоже смеётся, потому что какого хера? Всё уже всё равно кончено, и, как он скажет себе позже, нет смысла плакать из-за упущенного секса.

Чад и Эдди заканчиваются так же быстро, как и начались, и, к счастью для последнего, за ними не захлопывается дверь. Секс не должен быть чем-то значительным и важным, не должен лежать в основе всего, не всё или ничего, когда при выборе второго люди теряют любой контакт. 

И даже если Эдди и обнаруживает себя в уже привычном одиночестве, когда покидает комнату Чада, то всё равно чувствует себя так, будто с его плеч упала гора.

Они немного поболтали по душам перед тем, как разошлись, и Эдди не рассказал Чаду всех подробностей, ограничиваясь словами о том, что всё ещё не может отпустить кое-кого, что он так запутался в своих чувствах и теперь застрял в последствиях без даже намёка на свет в конце туннеля. 

Чад в ответ лишь закатил глаза в саркастичной, добродушной манере.

— Ты хоть пытался поговорить с ним обо всём этом?

И нет, Эдди не пытался.

Возможно, в этом и проблема. Возможно, в словах Чада есть смысл. Разве всё может стать ещё хуже? Через месяц этот семестр подходит к концу, и Ричи с Эдди и словом не обмолвились за последние две недели.

Всё уже покатилось к чертям, и Эдди вполне может сделать последний рывок.

Он и так уже проигрывает в эту игру.


	6. Chapter 6

Больше ведь некуда бежать, не так ли? Совсем нет.

Эдди чувствует, как под его кожей вибрирует оголённое, уязвимое предвкушение, щекочущее его с ног до головы, буквально кричащее беги, беги к нему как можно быстрее!

И параллельно с этим криком во всём теле его сердце и желудок очень даже возражают, говоря нет, Эдди, не делай этого, тебе и так причинили слишком много боли, это не стоит того.

Тем не менее, он продолжает идти. Каждый шаг отдаляет его от одного ужасного решения и приближает к другому. Вдалеке виднеется окно комнаты Ричи. Если парень сейчас выглянет из него, то не сможет увидеть Эдди, не распознает фигуру, размеренно, просчитано шагающую к двери в жилой корпус. На дорогу не уйдёт больше десяти минут, и тогда им обоим придётся встретиться лицом к лицу с бардаком, который они натворили.

Бардаком, который натворил Эдди.

Чёрт, это плохая идея. Всё в этой ситуации кричит нет, нет, нет, ты на сможешь сделать это, не сможешь взглянуть ему в лицо. В принятых им решениях нет совершенно ничего смелого. В том, как он идёт на верную погибель, нет совершенно ничего искреннего, не когда эту войну развязал он сам.

С самого начала он был белой вороной. В детстве его руки постоянно тряслись, а дыхание сходило на свист. Пока другие дети царапали коленки и получали четвёрки по физкультуре, Эдди сидел на трибунах со своими записками от врача и выдуманными болезнями. Он считал таблетки, пока его друзья считали свои карточки покемонов.

Эдди терялся на фоне остальных тогда, Эдди теряется на фоне остальных сейчас.

И какое это вообще имеет значение? Он провёл годы, учась выравнивать своё дыхание и подавлять дрожь в руках, но так и не смог познать себя как личность. Эдди провёл так много лет взаперти, что только сейчас входит в курс дела. 

Неудивительно, что он просрал одного из единственных близких людей в своей жизни, который правда имел значение. Разумеется, у него есть остальные Неудачники, но без Ричи всё трещит по швам. Счастливая Семёрка не может быть Счастливой Пятёркой с вечно меняющимся шестым колесом. 

Это не может быть Эдди или Ричи, и сейчас это точно не могут быть они оба.

Эдди обнаруживает себя у двери Ричи быстрее, чем намеревался, и может услышать играющую по ту сторону музыку, достаточно громкую, чтобы вибрировать через колонки, но не привлекать внимание куратора этажа.

Он раздумывает над тем, чтобы просто зайти внутрь, прямо как раньше, знает, что дверь незаперта, и так можно будет избежать боли от копошащегося за дверью Ричи, избежать звука притихнувшей музыки и эха шагов в сторону двери. Тогда ему не придётся сдерживать норовящее прорваться сквозь рёбра сердце в ожидании поворачивающейся ручки и звука открывающейся двери, не придётся смотреть на то, как выражение лица Ричи сменится с мягкой заинтересованности на презрение, которое, Эдди не сомневается, парень к нему испытывает.

Однако он не делает этого. Эдди просто продолжает стоять там, переминаясь с одной ноги на другую, пока не чувствует, что больше не может это терпеть. Он даже не замечает, как начинает колотиться его сердце, а дыхание — надрываться и свистеть, не чувствует, как трясутся его руки, не замечает совершенно ничего, пока перед глазами не начинает плыть, и в следующее мгновение он оказывается на коленях, пока воздух пытается прорваться через сужающуюся трахею.

Совершенно не соображая, Эдди колотит в дверь. Он попросту не знает, что ещё ему остаётся. Он не может пошевелиться, не может подняться на ноги и уйти, пока всё не пройдёт. Единственный его вариант — это остаться на коленях и либо дождаться неминуемой смерти, либо пока кто-нибудь зайдёт в коридор и поможет ему. Ничего из этого ему не симпатизирует.

Когда дверь открывается, Эдди искренне ждёт, что Ричи посмеётся над ним или, возможно, захлопнет дверь прямо перед его носом. После всего того, что он сказал Ричи, это было бы совсем неудивительно, если бы тот оставил его умирать на полу. Это даже было бы вполне символично — тело Эдди, жалко распластанное на пороге комнаты Ричи, задохнувшееся в собственном стыде и мерзких жизненных выборах.

— Эдди, блять, ты в порядке?

Голос Ричи ровный, а руки — крепкие, сжимают плечи Эдди. Он быстро опускается на пол рядом с ним и тянет Эдди на себя так, чтобы они оказались на одном уровне друг с другом.

Эдди не отвечает, лишь коротко кивая и пытаясь дышать. Их взгляды встречаются, и сквозь пелену паники он видит беспокойство в глазах Ричи. 

Это так похоже на детство, когда Ричи помогал ему справляться с приступами астмы, держа его за руки и прислоняя ингалятор к его губам, только вот астма давно оставила Эдди в покое, а ингалятор — это лишь мутное воспоминание из прошлого.

— Дыши вместе со мной, — говорит Ричи, опуская свои руки с его плеч на запястья. — Четыре секунды вдыхай, четыре секунды держи внутри, четыре секунды выдыхай.

Эдди смотрит на то, как парень подаёт ему пример, и пытается сам на втором круге, и к третьему у него получается сравниться с Ричи, за что получает радостный кивок и четвёртый повтор.

Вскоре Ричи удаётся восстановить его дыхание, и на грудь больше не давит, мучительно и неизбежно.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да. Спасибо, — всё, что удаётся выдавить у Эдди, и его голос слабый и хриплый, но и так сойдёт.

Поднимаясь на ноги, Ричи протягивает ему руку.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Твоя комната на другом конце кампуса.

Теперь направленный на Эдди взгляд настороженный, и от беспокойства не осталось и следа. Ричи отпускает его руку, как только он поднимается с пола, и смотрит на расстояние между ними так, словно Эдди отравляет его одним своим присутствием. 

— Так и есть, — что ж, сейчас или никогда. — Я хотел поговорить с тобой.

Выражение лица Ричи почти что комичное. У Эдди нет подходящих слов, чтобы описать его, но если бы он мог, то выбрал бы что-то среднее между шоком, страхом и отвращением.

— Оу. Окей, ладно. И о чём же ты хотел поговорить, Эдди? Может, тебе угодно ещё порыться в моём телефоне? Или снова наорать на меня?

— Нет, Ричи. Я просто хотел поговорить.

Ричи отворачивается и заходит в свою комнату, и Эдди почти что ждёт, что дверь окажется захлопнутой прямо ему в лицо, но этого не происходит — он просто стоит и смотрит на Эдди, пока тот не понимает, что это приглашение войти.

— Ладно, говори.

Последнее слово подчёркивает звук закрывающейся двери. Ричи никогда ещё не был с ним так холоден, никогда не был таким. В его голосе нет почти ни единой эмоции, и Эдди видит, как напряжены его плечи, да и всё тело в целом.

— Мне жаль, — всё, что сначала выходит у него.

Эдди несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, пытаясь подобрать хоть какие-то слова, но все они кажутся недостаточными, не после всего того, что он натворил.

— Не переживай, Эдс. Я в порядке, — отвечает Ричи, усаживаясь на свою кровать, но его голос слишком напряжённый, а улыбка слишком натянутая. — К тому же, ты, кажется, уже нашёл мне замену.

Эдди замирает на месте. Откуда Ричи мог, чёрт возьми, узнать? 

Он намеревается ответить, но парень перебивает его, словно врата наконец распахнулись и Ричи Балабол Тозиер не в силах их закрыть — слова льются из его рта подобно потопу.

— Что, переспал с Чадом, просто чтобы отомстить мне, м? Ты ставишь точку, потом срываешься на меня за то, что я трахнул кого-то другого, и идёшь и делаешь то же самое? Я хотел найти тебя, знаешь? Твой куратор рассказал мне, что ты почти не бываешь у себя.

— Я запутался, я просто... — пытается возразить Эдди.

Оправдания и отмазки подобно патоке скапливаются на языке, но Ричи даже не даёт ему шанса произнести их вслух.

— Ага, это ведь так сбивает с толку. Немного запутался в приоритетах, да? Я вижу, как крики о том, что секс это что-то особенное для тебя, и затем перепих с первым встречным могли запутать тебя.

Эдди знает, почему Ричи говорит эти вещи, но ему всё равно неприятно и больно. В его венах начинает закипать кровь, и обжигающий стыд смешивается с пылающей честностью.

— Мне казалось, что ты не хотел чего-то эксклюзивного, Ричи. Разве не поэтому ты трахаешься с другими людьми? 

Эдди знает, что ссора сделает всё ещё хуже, но попросту не может себя остановить. Это просто, блять, слишком. Ричи всегда находил способ воспламенять его изнутри, и прямо сейчас этот огонь пылает ярче, чем никогда.

— Хватит швырять это мне в лицо, чёрт возьми!

— Ничего я не швыряю, просто... Я, блять, прав, и ты это знаешь. Так и есть.

Потирая лицо, Эдди начинает неосознанно наводить круги по комнате, в которой повисает тишина. Он не смотрит на Ричи, просто не может заставить себя встретиться с ним взглядом. Всё, что он слышит, это их дыхание, висящие на стене часы и стучащая у него в ушах кровь.

И только ему начинает казаться, что всё это не приведёт ни к чему, кроме как к очередной роковой ошибке на счету Эдди, Ричи вновь подаёт голос.

— Было. И я знаю, что сделал, не нужно мне об этом напоминать.

— Было?

Эдди наконец оглядывается на него, и руки Ричи лежат на его коленях, а глаза опущены вниз, и напряжение в плечах парня испарилось, так что он лишь пожимает плечами в ответ.

— Ага. Старый добрый Тозиер-младший совсем иссох.

— Сожалею о твоей утрате.

На мгновение Ричи поднимает на него взгляд, и их зрительный контакт длится так долго, что Эдди чувствует, как проступает на его шее испарина. Вот и всё, думает он. Ричи сорвётся и выставит Эдди за порог комнаты, из своей жизни, навсегда.

Чего он точно не ожидает, так этого того, как Ричи внезапно прыснул. Его смех буквально сбивает с ног своей неожиданной громкостью, и Эдди вдруг понимает, что смеётся тоже. Сначала медленно, но затем его сгибает пополам, и они оба впадают в истерику, и смех накрывает их с головой.

Остатки напряжения испаряются из комнаты так, словно их и не было вовсе, и Эдди сосредотачивается на том, как смех заполняет его грудь, легко и беззаботно, и он почти что может притвориться, что между ними ничего не произошло, что всё в полном порядке.

Смех Ричи начинает затихать первым, и его плечи продолжают трястись, пока он ловит ртом воздух так, словно тот был послан ему Богом, и Эдди думает о том, какой же он красивый. Глаза Ричи блестят скопившимися в уголках слезами, а лёгкий румянец окрашивает щёки, подчёркивая рассыпанные по коже веснушки, и гнездо из чёрных волос обрамляет его лицо, глаза, линию челюсти, и всё, что Эдди пытался запихнуть в самый дальний ящик, возвращается и едва не сносит его с ног.

Ричи Тозиер — самый красивый человек, которого Эдди когда-либо видел, и он влюблён в него по уши.

— Чёрт, Эдс. Ещё не растерял свою перчинку, м? — спрашивает Ричи, и даже его голос звучит расслабленнее.

Тяжёлый, душащий тон исчез без следа, и пусть улыбка парня не такая яркая и ослепляющая, как привык видеть Эдди, а сдержанная и спрятанная за настороженными чувствами, она всё равно есть — чуть приподнятые уголки губ, оттенок обожания во взгляде.

— Ага, — усмехается Эдди в ответ.

Вытирая собственные слёзы, он убирает волосы из лица и даже не скрывает того, как смотрит сейчас на Ричи, и тот не скрывает то, как смотрит на него в ответ. 

Следующие слова выбиваются из сценария, но не могут не подходить, и даже если у Эдди и был какой-то план, то он с треском его провалил, так что ему нечего терять.

— Я скучаю по тебе.

Ответ Ричи не заставляет ждать ни секунды.

— Я тоже по тебе скучаю, — слетает с его губ, и Эдди слышит каждую эмоцию за этими словами, чувствует вернувшееся в комнату давление, чувствует сразу всё и ничего, надеясь, что ему это не кажется. — У нас было что-то хорошее, не так ли? Ну, по крайней мере, так казалось мне.

— Да, — отвечает Эдди, как можно скорее заверяя его и, наверное, с чрезмерным энтузиазмом, и в глазах Ричи заметны сомнение и надломанные эмоции, которые он никогда не умел скрывать. — Что-то хорошее, даже очень.

Ричи несколько раз открывает рот, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и произнести вслух то, что он так хочет сказать, и Эдди позволяет ему. То, что сейчас между ними, хрупкое и трепетное. Эдди чувствует это кончиками своих пальцев. Одно неверное слово, и нет пути обратно.

— Тогда что произошло? Если тебя всё устраивало, то... Дело было во мне? Я знаю, что иногда перегибал палку, но ты просто выставил меня из своей жизни? Я просто подумал, что...

— Ричи, нет. Дело было не в тебе, обещаю. Дело во мне...

— ...здесь могло быть что-то ещё.

— ...я был эгоистом.

Их слова перемешиваются между собой до такой степени, что почти невозможно понять, кто что произнёс. Эдди почти не улавливает то, что сказал Ричи, но это не имеет значения, потому что после того, как он закрывает рот, Ричи продолжает говорить, продолжает изливать ему свою душу, словно всего его усыпали чувства, которые он никогда не умел скрывать.

— Просто я так сильно этого хотел. Мне не стоило, но я ничего не мог с собой поделать. И теперь всё покатилось к чертям, и я потерял тебя. Мы даже больше не друзья. Я хочу вернуть всё назад, Эдди. Я хочу тебя назад.

Голос Ричи надламывается под конец, прорываясь острым лезвием прямо сквозь сердце Эдди, и в мгновение ока он оказывается перед Ричи на коленях, беря его за руки, за что угодно, к чему тот позволит ему прикоснуться. 

Ричи выглядит таким уязвимым сейчас, таким открытым и обнажённым, словно оголённый нерв.

— Я рядом, Рич, я тут, слышишь? Я всегда буду рядом.

Ричи смотрит на него, по-настоящему смотрит, и Эдди никогда не испытывал ничего подобного — голубые глаза прожигают его кожу, заглядывая в самую душу, подчёркнутые их близостью и линзами очков парня, так широко распахнутые в страхе, и Эдди в западне. Он попал в его сети и никогда не сможет выбраться из них, даже не хочет пытаться.

Это происходит так, словно волна врезается в берег — они сталкиваются друг с другом, резко и пламенно, и на мгновение отстраняются, только чтобы соединиться вновь. Это так похоже на приливы и отливы под влиянием луны, и Эдди думает о том, что, возможно, существует какая-то космическая сила, тянущая их друг к другу.

Они будут воссоединяться всегда. Им суждено быть вместе. Скользящие с его губы Ричи, то, как он отстраняется и тут же целует его вновь... Это было предначертано им, и мысли Эдди путаются в тумане из Ричи, пока их не закручивает в урагане из ничего.

И это беспорядочно, тоже. Они всегда были такими беспорядочными друг с другом, но в этот раз всё по-другому. Беспорядок не в сталкивающихся зубах и отчаянных касаниях рук, это намного больше — порыв возвращающихся чувств, которые сдерживали так долго, и они наконец вырвались на свободу и заполняют собой всё вокруг.

Они пропитывают то, как Эдди всем телом прижимается к Ричи, как руки парня зарываются в его волосы, как Эдди мягко стонет в его губы.

Он оказывается на кровати, сверху Ричи, с коленями по обе стороны от его бёдер, буквально забрался вдоль по его телу, прижимая его к кровати и ни на мгновение не разрывая поцелуй. Эдди не может отстраниться, не сейчас, не после того, как долго этого ждал.

Руки Ричи ложатся на его бёдра, прожигая, оставляя свои отпечатки на коже через материал джинсов, и Эдди не может остановить себя и трётся бедрами о Ричи.

— О Боже, Эдди, — стонет тот ему на ухо, разрывая поцелуй.

Это почти что слишком, и Эдди чувствует, как двигается Ричи под ним, чувствует призраком кружащий у его уха мягкий стон, отвечает на каждое его движение, пока у них обоих не сбивает дыхание.

Лицо Эдди зарыто в уже покрытую испариной шею Ричи, и он не сдерживает себя и начинает осыпать её мокрыми, жадными поцелуями, едва прикусывая чувствительную кожу и наслаждаясь ответными стонами, пока руки парня скользят вдоль его спины под кофтой.

— Блять.

Возможно, это слишком много и слишком быстро, но Эдди не может себя остановить, как, кажется, не может Ричи, потому что тот не останавливается ни на секунду, продолжая подаваться ему навстречу бёдрами и касаться его везде, до куда только может дотянуться.

С его губ продолжают срываться эти восхитительные стоны, и то, как он шепчет имя Эдди, едва не сводит с ума, словно наркотик в его венах.

Ричи буквально обвивает его со всех сторон, пока губы Эдди скользят всё ниже и ниже, целуя и оставляя лёгкие укусы на своём пути. Замирая у сгиба плеча, он делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя всё, чем Ричи был и останется навсегда — дешёвый одеколон, почти выветрившийся запах сигарет и Ричи. У него кружится голова, пока всего Эдди не заполняет едва не приторно сладкая ностальгия.

Он скользит руками под футболку Ричи в ответ, вдоль по его животу и груди, и тот такой тёплый. Его кожа подрагивает и покрывается судорожными мурашками под пальцами Эдди, и он едва проводит ногтями по груди парня просто чтобы услышать, как тот болезненно шипит и подаётся навстречу его касаниям.

Этого достаточно, чтобы Эдди смог задрать его футболку и окончательно стянуть её, прежде чем выбросить за пределы досягаемости. 

Отстраняясь, он садится на бёдра Ричи и смотрит на него, по-настоящему смотрит. Смотрит, потому что может. Никогда ещё они не делали ничего подобного, даже близко нет. Даже их первый раз был таким сдержанным, таким взволнованным. По крайней мере, для Эдди.

Теперь же он смелый, дерзкий, целеустремлённый и готов, потому что знает, что такое потерять Ричи, пусть и был виноват он сам. Он знает, что значит остаться ни с чем, и ему больше нечего терять.

Ладони Ричи ложатся на его щёки в то же мгновение, когда Эдди шепчет его имя, так мягко и нежно, пропитано всеми теми чувствами, которые он никогда не позволял себе озвучить вслух.

Утягивая его в очередной поцелуй, возможно, даже лучше первого, если такое возможно, Ричи вынуждает его раскрыть рот, и губы парня такие мягкие и так плавно скользят с его, прежде чем он проникает языком в рот Эдди.

Вскоре и его кофта оказывается вне кровати, и счёты вновь равны. Кожа вслед за пальцами Ричи покрывается мурашками, пока его ладони скользят по груди Эдди к его талии, заново запоминая каждый изгиб его тела.

Они наконец отрываются друг от друга, и Эдди не может не смотреть ему в глаза, не может побороть замершее на миг сердце и сухость во рту, когда Ричи подаёт голос:

— Не могу поверить, что упустил тебя.

— Не могу поверить, что был слишком глуп, чтобы остаться, — шепчет Эдди в ответ.

— Нет, — качает головой Ричи, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы и затем скользя вдоль по спине, подчёркивая каждое слово поцелуем. — Мне следовало удержать тебя, следовало сказать, что я чувствую к тебе.

— Мы оба были идиотами, — тихо смеётся Эдди.

Ричи дарит ему тёплую улыбку в ответ, и они задерживаются так лишь на мгновение, с Эдди сверху, пока Ричи касается его везде, до чего могут добраться его руки.

— Мне кажется, что я люблю тебя.

Ричи не теряет ни мгновения, слава Богу, и улыбка буквально рассекает его лицо напополам.

— Я знаю, что люблю тебя.

Эдди не думает, не может сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме как вновь впиться в губы Ричи. У него нет слов, которые бы подошли в ответ, но то, как они двигаются в унисон, то, как он прислоняется как можно ближе к Ричи, оголяет его душу и говорит само за себя.

Быстро и неистово, Эдди даже не обращает внимания на жалящую боль, когда Ричи слишком сильно прикусывает его губу, потому что ему плевать на всё, потому что Ричи сказал, что любит его.

Ричи, единственное, чего Эдди когда-либо хотел и без чего не может жить, излил своё сердце на простыни и сейчас касается его так, словно не верит, что они правда здесь.

Постепенно они замедляются, и страстный порыв растворяется в приятный ритм. Эдди оказывается на спине, когда Ричи надавливает на его плечи и меняет их местами, нежно укладывая его на кровать, прежде чем вновь сплести их губы в поцелуе. 

Движения их тел такие плавные и неторопливые, как Эдди всегда и мечтал, и они теряются в своих чувствах и ощущениях, теряются друг в друге. Времени больше не существует, и нигде они сейчас не хотели бы оказаться сильнее, чем здесь, обёрнутые в объятиях так, словно узнают друг друга заново.

Ричи медленно опускается ниже, начиная свою собственную атаку из поцелуев и укусов на шею Эдди, оставляя метку прямо под его ухом и вырывая из него протяжный сладкий стон. Замирая у ключицы, он медленно прикусывает её, прежде чем обхватить губами соски.

Эдди не может насытиться, с головой утопая в том, как Ричи нависает над ним, но тот останавливается после того, как достигает ширинки Эдди.

— Я хочу этого, если ты хочешь, — говорит он, и его пальцы танцуют вокруг пуговицы джинсов Эдди, едва царапая нежную кожу низа его живота.

— Я хочу этого, очень, — отвечает Эдди, даже не стыдясь того, как отчаянно звучит его голос, как нужда пробирает его до кончиков пальцев.

Он так отчаянно нуждается в Ричи, в его касаниях и близости, и эта жажда лихорадочным зудом пылает под кожей, протекая по его венам.

Наконец расстёгивая его ширинку, Ричи снимает с него джинсы, прежде чем нависнуть над Эдди вновь, располагаясь между его ног и оставляя поцелуи вдоль внутренней стороны его бёдер.

У Эдди едва получается сдержать рвущийся наружу всхлип, и он из-под прикрытых век смотрит на то, как тёмное гнездо кудрей Ричи продолжает дразнить его, целуя и покрывая метками и следами зубов его бёдра.

— Я был влюблён в тебя ещё с тех пор, как мы были детьми, — шепчет Эдди. — Может, подростками.

Ричи не отвечает, так как его рот слишком занят кожей Эдди, однако хмыкает и сильнее впивается в его бёдра, вкладывая больше намерения в поцелуи, прежде чем наконец преодолеть уже покрытую наливающимися с каждым мгновением засосами кожу Эдди и коснуться губами его члена поверх боксеров.

Жар его рта сводит с ума и вырывает из Эдди удивлённый ах, и он подаётся бёдрами навстречу Ричи, и тот поддевает резинку его белья и избавляет Эдди от него.

Ричи никак не комментирует то, что у Эдди стоит лишь наполовину, не отшучивается так, как наверняка сделал бы раньше. Вместо этого он оставляет короткий поцелуй на тазовой косточке Эдди и проводит языком вдоль его члена, прежде чем взять его в рот.

У него не уходит много времени на то, чтобы член Эдди окончательно налился кровью под умелыми губами и языком Ричи, проводящими вдоль вены и задевающими уздечку. Его лихорадит, и он не может сдержать протяжных стонов. Пусть это и далеко не первый раз, никогда ещё это не было так приятно. Эдди плавится в руках Ричи, и наслаждение накрывает его с головой.

Выпуская его член изо рта с характерным звуком, Ричи тянется к прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы достать смазку и презерватив, прежде чем быстро избавиться от своих собственных джинсов и боксеров.

— Думаю, я тоже любил тебя, всё это грёбаное время. Я просто был слишком тупым, чтобы понять это, пока не потерял тебя, — говорит Ричи, выдавливая смазку на пальцы и разогревая её, и, фыркнув, добавляет: — Какое же это, блять, клише, м?

Эдди мягко смеётся и раскрывает ноги перед Ричи, и тот наклоняется и коротко целует его, прежде чем коснуться влажным, тёплым пальцем между ягодиц Эдди, мягко обводя и дразня чувствительное кольцо мышц.

Взгляд Ричи прожигает его, когда он наконец проникает внутрь до первой костяшки, на мгновение замирая и затем толкаясь до упора. Он позволяет Эдди привыкнуть, задавая медленный темп и шепча похвалы ему на ухо, и спустя пару долгих мгновений добавляет второй палец.

Что-то опасное воспламеняется в пояснице Эдди, обжигающее, бурлящее и скручивающее изнутри, вырывающееся из его рта с задушенными стонами, когда Ричи начинает разводить пальцы и сгибать их, надавливая на простату Эдди.

Он не замедляется ни на мгновение, продолжает вырывать из Эдди ту реакцию, которую и жаждет увидеть — тот мечется под ним, цепляясь то за простыни, то за его плечи, и Ричи следит за каждым его движением, не упускает ни единого изменения в его лице, и его губы распахнуты так, словно он не может достаточно сосредоточиться, чтобы закрыть рот.

Эдди отбрасывает голову на подушки, когда чувствует проникающий в его тело третий палец, и почти что ожидает, что Ричи задаст привычный грубый темп, как и всегда, но этого не происходит — Ричи не растягивает его, изводя и дразня до тех пор, пока Эдди не начинает умолять парня трахнуть его, грубо и быстро.

Он всегда тщательно подготавливал Эдди, но сейчас всё по-другому. Есть что-то ещё в том, как Ричи толкается в него, что-то личное и такое интимное. Однако он не медленный, даже близко нет, и задаёт постоянный ритм, постоянный и страстный одновременно.

Его пальцы плавно растягивают тело Эдди, проводя по бархатным стенкам, прежде чем раз за разом задевать комок нервов глубоко внутри него. Это самая настоящая пытка.

Член Эдди пульсирует, и он всё ближе и ближе с каждым проходящим мгновением, однако знает, что не кончит вот так. Ричи, кажется, тоже это понимает, потому что не замедляется ни на мгновение, продолжая растягивать Эдди и свободную руку опуская прямо над его членом.

Едва проводя ногтями по дорожке волос, он оставляет поцелуи вдоль бёдер Эдди, смотрит прямо в его душу, прожигает взглядом изнутри, и Эдди кажется, что он вот-вот воспламенится под взглядом Ричи, пока после него не останутся лишь пепел, пыль и любовь.

Наконец, после того, как Эдди начинает казаться, что он выйдет из ума из-за стимуляции, пальцы Ричи исчезают из него. Парень поглаживает его бёдра и ноги, прежде чем разорвать упаковку презерватива и раскатать его по своему члену.

Выдавливая ещё смазки, он распределяет её по длине и оставляет ещё парочку поцелуев на коже Эдди, прежде чем направить головку своего члена между его бёдер.

— Знаю, что это, наверное, глупый вопрос, учитывая наше положение сейчас, но ты уверен? Не пойми меня не правильно, я хочу этого, но разве не поэтому всё пошло к чертям собачьим? Я просто не хочу давить на тебя или снова всё испортить, и...

— Рич, — шёпотом прерывает его Эдди, заправляя локон кудрей Ричи ему за ухо.

Миллионы слов скапливаются у него на языке — это всегда было больше, чем секс, или я хочу тебя всеми возможными способами, учитывая этот, или пожалуйста, прошу.

Однако он не произносит их вслух, лишь нежно притягивая Ричи за шею и вовлекая его в поцелуй. И Ричи понимает, пробует каждое его слово на вкус.

Плавно толкаясь в тело Эдди, он медленно заполняет его изнутри, и Эдди разрывает поцелуй и опускает голову на подушки, пока его губы распахиваются в беззвучном стоне. Ему не кажется, что он когда-нибудь привыкнет к тому, как Ричи ощущается внутри него, к чувству заполненности до самых краёв и такого изумительного наслаждения.

Рот парня не покидает его тело после того, как Эдди отстраняется от его губ, и Ричи покрывает поцелуями его шею и ключицы, мокро и опаляюще, пока они оба привыкают к ощущениям.

Эдди легко похлопывает его по плечу, сигналя к действиям, и Ричи делает именно это, медленно выскальзывая из него и посылая лихорадочную дрожь до самых кончиков его пальцев. Руки Эдди скользят по его спине и плечам, излучающим такой жар, что Эдди едва не ломается напополам, когда Ричи вновь толкается в его тело.

Его глаза обжигают слёзы с каждым нежным, едва не бережным толчком. Медленным, но не слишком. Это идеально, грациозно и так не похоже на все прошлые разы, больше напоминавшие гонку, кто кончит первым, кто кончит сильнее. 

На этот раз финишной черты нет. С тем, как Ричи касается его сейчас, что он чувствует благодаря нему, Эдди знает, что может остаться так с ним до конца ночи. Чёрт, до конца своей жизни.

— Никто даже близко не сравнился с тобой. Я не мог перестать думать о тебе. Я не раз сказал твоё имя, — бормочет Ричи в его шею. — Я так сильно по тебе скучал.

Чёрт. Головка его члена попадает прямо по простате, и Эдди видит звёзды. Ричи так глубоко, так близко, и Эдди лихорадит, и он чувствует, как подрагивают его ноги. Его пальцы цепляются то за простыни, то за плечи Ричи, и он не может сдержать громких стонов, рвущихся из самого его нутра.

— Как бы мне хотелось признаться тебе раньше, ещё с самого начала. Просто я был так испуган. Я не мог потерять тебя, — шепчет он надломанным, подрагивающим, мокрым от слёз голосом.

Ричи лишь мягко шикает на него и сцеловывает слёзы Эдди с его щёк.

Не проходит много времени, прежде чем он начинает набирать темп, и Эдди знает, что они оба уже близко, чувствует угрожающий накрыть его с головой жар. Раньше он бы потянулся к своему члену, задавая схожий с толчками Ричи темп, но не сейчас.

Сейчас — не раньше, и он не хочет просто кончить, не хочет выставить это бессмысленным, быстрым перепихом. Это совсем не так, никогда таким и не было.

Словно читая его мысли, Ричи обхватывает его член, и в считанные мгновения Эдди изливается в его руку и на свой живот. Оргазм оглушающе пробирает его изнутри так, что он приходит в себя лишь после того, как словно сквозь пелену слышит гортанные стоны Ричи, то, как тот рычит его имя и наконец изливается в презерватив.

Ричи падает на его грудь, и они не двигаются даже после того, как его член мякнет внутри Эдди. Однако никто из них не собирается шевелить и пальцем, потому что это слишком удобно.

Это почти что нереально, то, как они дышат в унисон, лишь они одни, вдвоём, так же, как и в детстве. Такая связь не теряется после двух-трёх ошибок, нет. Они будут жить, будут учиться и будут любить. Они преодолеют все препятствия и сойдутся вновь, станут ещё ближе, ещё сильнее, чем раньше.

Эдди почти что засыпает вот так, балансируя где-то на грани между сном и реальностью, пока не чувствует, как Ричи ёрзает на нём и в следующее мгновение напрягается и чуть сгибается в себя. Тем не менее, Эдди не совсем приходит в сознание до тех пор, пока не чувствует, как трясутся плечи Ричи.

— Рич, нет, — шепчет он в его волосы, оставляя настойчивые поцелуи на его висках и макушке. — Пожалуйста, не плачь. В чём дело?

Ричи не отвечает, лишь крепче обнимает Эдди и зарывается лицом в его грудь. Тот чувствует стекающие по его коже слёзы, чувствует, как подрагивает тело Ричи в попытках сдержать всё это внутри. Тот всхлипывает один раз, дважды, и наконец успокаивается в руках Эдди.

— Прости меня, — мягко шепчет он.

— За что?

— За всё.

Приподнимаясь на кровати, Ричи наконец выходит из него и протирает глаза, прежде чем оставить несколько поцелуев на груди Эдди и его шее и подняться на ноги, чтобы надеть боксеры.

Он также берёт влажную салфетку из всё той же тумбочки и вытирает их обоих, прежде чем помочь и Эдди прикрыться.

— Я не злюсь, — отвечает тот, и когда Ричи вновь опускается на край кровати, то нежно поглаживает его спину. — И ты меня, пожалуйста, прости.

Усмехаясь, Ричи подаётся навстречу его прикосновению.

— Не знаю, думаешь ли ты, что мы движемся слишком быстро, но я бы хотел сделать всё это, ну знаешь, как следует.

Губы Эдди трогает улыбка, такая тёплая и искренняя, осветляющая всё его лицо, и он хмыкает в ответ, чтобы Ричи продолжил, произнёс эти слова вслух.

— Ну, пригласить тебя на свидание, а не в мою кровать. При свечах и со стейком, всё по полной программе. Всё самое лучшее для моего парня.

Его голос пропитан этой лёгкой уверенностью, которая, Эдди знает, наполовину наиграна. На лице Ричи красуется ленивая ухмылка, и он подаётся к Эдди и мягко играет бровями. Его глаза всё ещё припухшие и отдают красноватым в уголках, но Эдди не упоминает об этом. Даже несмотря на растрёпанные волосы и едва опухшее лицо парня, он не может не растечься по простыням при его виде.

— Парня? — повторяет Эдди, и его голос теряется где-то между шоком и восторгом.

— Да, парня. Если ты не против?

Он вздыхает от одной лишь мысли обо всём этом. Парни... Чёрт, не такой концовки всего этого он ожидал, не ожидал оказаться в кровати Ричи, но вот они здесь, нежно касаются друг друга и не скрывают тёплых улыбок в приглушённом свете прикроватной лампы.

Эдди пытается представить это, лишь на мгновение, пытается представить себя на свиданиях с Ричи, как они вместе ходят в кино. Как они делают все эти клишированные вещи, которые ему известны об отношениях, вместе, вроде провожания до кабинета и просмотра фильмов в объятиях друг друга. Пытается представить, как пропускает волосы Ричи сквозь пальцы или как Ричи оставляет полные любви поцелуи на его лбу.

Однако он не может представить ничего из этого.

Он не может представить что-то, что бы отличалось от того, как всегда было с Ричи. Единственная новинка — это поцелуи с ним, потому что они сдерживали себя раньше из-за невидимых принципов. Даже до того, как всё это произошло, они ходили по самому краю, всё приближаясь к чему-то.

Весь их телесный контакт, вся их близость... У него нет ничего подобного с другими. Эдди не обменивается затягивающимися касаниями с Беном и полными огня взглядами с Бев, не падает в объятия Билла во время киновечеров.

Нет ничего даже близко похожего на то, как Ричи и Эдди ведут себя друг с другом.

Им необязательно меняться, думает Эдди. Любовь не должна быть этой огромной переменой. Возможно, двое влюблённых людей могут просто быть.

Мягко накрывая щёку Ричи своей ладонью, он шепчет:

— Нет, не против.


End file.
